Family Forever
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: Here's my 1st sister fic! Meet the turtles' 11-year-old sister Hamato Danielle aka Dani. Master Splinter is hiding a secret about the human girl's origins that might just lead to her demise. Can her family protect her, or will they all burn? Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC's and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**My 1****st**** TMNT sister fic, hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to give your opinion, read my profile, I need all the help I can get! You know the drill, peps- I own nothing, except my OCs, I never will own this franchise, but if I did, at least I'd keep the origin story straight. (Michael Bay Hater over here!)**

**Prologue**

As the worst song ever, Friday by Rebecca Black, blared through my room, my first thought was, _Mikey. _I didn't have to be a genius like my brother Donnie to know that my other brother Mikey must have set my iPod Touch to play that horrible song. I was soooo gonna kill that turtle…

I groaned as I jumped outta bed to get ready for school, when all I wanted was to stay in my warm bed. Despite the fact that my family and me live in a SEWER, it was actually really warm, thanks to our techno genius, my 3rd oldest brother Donatello, aka Donnie. I have 3 other brothers, who are all mutant turtles, and my sensei/grandfather, a giant mutant rat named Splinter. As for me, I'm a regular human, 11 years old with long brown hair and blue eyes, but my 2nd oldest brother Raphael, aka Raph, claims that there's no way someone as weird as me can be human, which I usually respond with a punch in his arm.

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Michaelangelo, aka Mikey and my immediate brother, having an argument with Raph over whether wrestling or sci-fi is better. I rolled my eyes as they completely ignored me and I grabbed the cereal box on top of the fridge.

"Sci-fi is the best thing EVER!" Mikey growled. "In your dreams, shell-for-brains!" Raph snapped back. "How about you both shut up for once?" I moaned. They both looked up at me, finally noticing I was there eating breakfast.

Mikey smiled, "Hey D what's up?" Raph smacked Mikey in the head (trust me, you're gonna see a lot of that) and said, "Morning, Dani, and I don't think Mikey's capable of shutting up." "If Leo were here, he'd put you both in your place. Now where is he?" Raph and Mikey both rolled their eyes and mumbled, "Leo's pet."

Leonardo, aka Leo, is my eldest brother and our leader. He came strolling in at that moment with Donnie at his back. He smiled and rubbed my hair saying, "Morning, little ninja, these two bugging you?" and I nodded. (Oh, I should probably mention- We are all ninjas. Just throwing that out there.) Donnie laughed and said, "Uh-oh, you two should really know better than to bother DANI." Mikey looked nervous, but Raph just punched Leo's shoulder and nudged me in the arm. "Hey, I wouldn't dream of buggin my little sister, would I, D?" "Don't make me get my sword, Raphie", was my response that sent Leo, Donnie, and Mikey into a laughing fit. Raph grumbled about the impossibility of little girls as he stormed to the fridge to grab the orange juice. I laughed as I looked around at my four crazy big brothers.

Mikey is the youngest and ACTS the youngest. He's the least serious, is a total prankster, and loves video games, comics, and pizza. Whenever one of us is down, it's Mikey who makes a joke or pulls a prank to get us laughing. Ikey, as I call him, is a major pain, gets into mischief a lot, especially with Raph, but is so silly, funny, and innocent you gotta love him.

Donnie, as I said, is the genius of the group. He loves nothing more than to sit in his lab all day and tinker with machines to see how they work and how he can improve them. Don-Don made all our phones, my iPod, the T.V.'s, and anything else mechanical in our home that we call the lair. Not only is he smart, but he's sweet, reliable, and the 'doctor' of us all. If I ever need help with my homework, or if I'm hurt or sick, or if I've broken something, I know Donnie always will help me no matter what else he's doing at the time.

The real tough guy of my family is Raph. Ever since we were kids, Raphie has always been the strong, hot-headed, angry turtle. He constantly fights with Leo, constantly gets himself into trouble, but he's passionate, loyal, and considers himself the silent protector of our family. He's my best friend ever, which gets extremely complicated at times (I'll explain in a bit), but while he'd never show it, he does have a softer side. He's protective of me and Mikey especially, since we are the babies, and would do anything for his brothers, sister, and father, Master Splinter.

Last but never least is the "fearless", as Raph calls him, leader Leo. Lee-lee is definitely the most serious out of all of us. He's quiet, gentle, and, I think, the most dedicated leader ever. He takes his responsibility very seriously, and is always there when we need him most. Unfortunately, he has two distinct flaws: 1) He is constantly fighting with Raph, and the two of them are ALWAYS pulling me into the middle since I'm Raph' best friend and Leo's little pupil or "pet". 2) He is MAJORLY overprotective, mainly of me. He sounds more like a mom than a 15-year-old boy (as he and the other three are supposed to be, though Raph and Mikey often act younger and Leo and Donnie act older than their real age). He panics if he doesn't know where I am, if I don't text or call him, if I'm late, etc. Frankly, it gets real old, real fast.

As I was staring into space as usual, I was brought back by Mikey saying, "Looks like you're gonna be late, D!" I swiftly got up and grabbed my bookbag, it was 7:15, school starts at 7:45. Leo stopped my mad rush for the door, and I rolled my eyes as I turned to him and said, "Yes, I have my cell, my sword, my homework, lunch, and I promise to text you when I get to school. Like you could let me forget, Mom." Leo rolled his eyes and said, "Be home by 5 for training." "I will", I smiled and hugged each of my brothers, "Tell sensei I'll see him after school, okay? Bye, bros!" And with that I ran out the door.

**Ok, give me your opinions! Let me know if I should give up or keep going! Stay Gold!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 1! PLEEEEASE REVIEW! I am giving this story til chapter 3 and if I still have no reviews, I'll assume it's a lost cause. **

**Leo's POV**

I watched as Dani walked out the door and sighed. That kid…..

"Yo, Leo, we training or what? Come on, snap out of it!", Raph said, snapping his fingers in my face. I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming", I mumbled as I glanced at the door once more anxiously. My three brothers noticed, of course.

"What is it, Leo?", Donnie asked anxiously. I sighed and confessed, "I'm just a little worried about Dani." Raph rolled his eyes, "She's going to school, what's there to worry about?" "I just…. have a bad feeling", I responded weakly.

It wasn't something I could explain to my brothers, who thought I worried too much, but I had a bad feeling that something would happen to my little sister, something I couldn't protect her from. Ever since she was a baby and we found her in the sewers, I have always been protective of her, because she's the youngest and the most vulnerable since she's human. No matter how tough she is, that doesn't make her indestructible like she thinks she is.

Donnie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know you worry about her, but I'm sure she's fine. She'll go to school and be back on time for training tonight, guaranteed." Mikey and Raph both laughed and Mikey said, "Yeah, bro, unless she gets detention, which would never happen since she would NEVER risk upsetting 'Lee-lee'!" That's when I chased them both into the dojo, trying to take my mind off my worries.

**Dani's POV**

_FINALLY, _I thought as the last period bell rang and I jumped out of my desk. Math, in my opinion, is the root of all evil, though since I have the best tutor in the world (Donnie), I manage to keep my grades up. As I walked down the hall, I heard a familiar voice call, "Yo, Dani!", and I laughed as Ally Russo and Max Ride ran up behind me. They were my best buds at school, though they could never measure up to Raph and Mikey.

"Sooo, what are you doing now?" Ally smiled as we walked out of the building. I smirked and said, "Getting as far from this building as possible. GOD, TGIF to the max!" "Def", Max agreed, but then added, "What are YOU complaining about, little miss honors?"

I blushed. These two, Mikey, and Raph always tease me about how smart I am. The truth is , aside from math, I love learning. I know French, Latin, Greek, Spanish, and Japanese, and I especially have a passion for writing. Leo and Don Master Splinter try to tell me that it's nothing to be ashamed of, but something to be celebrated. Leo then puts a beat down on Raph and Mikey. Leo's soooo damn defensive.

"Anywho, you wanna hang out?", Ally asked. Both girls looked at me expectantly and I nodded, saying, "Yeah, but I gotta be home by 5." Max said, "We can work around that."

For the next two hours, the three of us hung around Madison Square. At 4:45, I knew I had to get going, or Leo would lecture me about being late and worrying him and the others. I agreed to text Max and Ally later, and waved goodbye, heading in the direction of home.

I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway, despite Leo's orders NEVER to do that. But I was in a hurry, and didn't really see the harm. I know better now.

Suddenly as I was getting ready to open the manhole to jump into the sewers, someone tackled me from behind. I fought under the heavy weight on my chest, trying desperately to break free. I looked up and saw a group of Purple Dragons, led by Hun. _Glorious_, I thought to myself, knowing I had to get out of this mess. My brothers had told me about these guys, (it's not like I'd ever seen them in a real fight, but they told me about them), and I knew I was outmatched.

Hun smiled down at me, creeping me out, and asked, "So, you are the little sister of those turtle freaks?" _How did he know I was their sister?, _I thought as panic set in. Nobody knew about me, the guys made sure of that, for this exact reason. I tried to reach my shell cell, my sword, anything, but Hun took my school bag and chucked my cell against the wall, breaking it into a million pieces. I whimpered, because honestly, I was freaking out at this point. I wished desperately for my brothers, my grandfather, Casey, April,…

Then Hun said, "The Shredder wishes to meet you. Night, night." I felt a hit to the back of my head, then darkness fell over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to my followers and reviewers! Please let me know if you have any suggestions, I won't get better without having my flaws pointed out! Here's Chapter 2! **

**Leo's POV**

It was 4:45, and I was starting to get worried. Dani was usually home by now, despite her curfew being 5, because she loves training so much. She's a good ninja and is always eager for her lessons, especially on Fridays when we all spar with her. I know she really wants to patrol with us, fight with us, but I can't bring myself to let her. What if she got hurt? I cringed at the thought.

Raph was watching me pace the room. He and Mike were sitting on the couch, Donnie was in his lab, and Master Splinter was in his room meditating. Raph sighed and grumbled, "I'm getting dizzy, Fearless, sit down and chill, you KNOW she's probably just hanging with her friends and lost track of time."

"I can't 'chill' until I know she's okay, Raph", I snapped. 4:55… What was taking her so long? Mikey laughed at me and said, "Seriously, bro, you'll get gray hairs if you keep freaking yourself out like that. Relax, if she's not home in 10, call her. She ALWAYS answers you, though she ignores Raph." Raph slapped Mikey upside the head and growled.

By 5:05, we were all looking tense. Donnie had come out when he hadn't heard Dani's arrival. He was sitting with Raph and Mikey on the sofa. All three looked at me, Mikey fearfully, Donnie anxiously, and Raph coolly, though I knew by the look in his eyes he was worried. I picked up my phone and dialed.

I got a busy signal.

"Damn it!", Raph snarled when he saw the panic in my eyes as I shook my head in denial. Don bolted into the lab to run a trace on D's phone. Mikey looked at me and asked, "Dani's okay, right, Leo?" "She better be", Raph snarled, pain and rage in his eyes. I was going through all the things that could have happened…

"What troubles you, my sons?", a voice came from behind me. "Master Splinter, Dani's not answering her phone, and she is ALWAYS home by now", Mikey explained sadly, sounding scared. Sensei placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Do not worry, we will find Danielle."

"Her phone's signal is coming from an alley a few blocks away from here", Donnie said as he walked in, "But it's not moving." We all glanced at Master Splinter, who sighed and said, "Go." With that we all ran out the door, fearful for our baby sister's life.

**Dani's POV **

I woke up with a major headache. I mean, all my life I had dealt with migraines, but this made those look like no big deal. My whole body was sore and covered in bruise and cuts. I was aware of how cold I was, and then I realized why. I was lying on my back in a metal cage. I was in a small dark room, and this cage was the only thing in it.

It took me a minute to remember what had happened, but when I did, I moaned. What were my bros gonna say? They were gonna be so mad, especially Leo. I HAD to get out of here. I found the lock on my cage, and then checked my hair to see if my bobby pins were still there. They were and I smiled.

Donnie had taught me to use a bobby pin to break a lock, something he regretted when I used said skill to sneak into his lab. Well, I was super glad he did at that moment, because it was easy to break out of the cage, and then the room.

I knew I had to be stealthy in order to get out of here undetected. I climbed up onto the ceiling, clinging to the metal poles on it. Pulling my weight forward, I carefully shimmied across the hall, being careful of my injuries. Every movement hurt, but I was determined to escape and get home. I just prayed Hun wouldn't find me again…

**Raph's POV**

As the four of us climbed up a ladder to the surface, I couldn't push Dani out of my mind. She was my best friend, the one I turn to when I'm mad or upset. Mikey and Donnie looked as worried as I felt, and Leo was beside himself. I almost hoped this was a prank, that Dani was luring us into a trap to scare us, but I knew deep down she'd never do that. She was a jokester, but she would never take things too far like that.

We reached the surface, an alleyway not far from Madison Square. It was here that I spotted Dani's bookbag, with her precious writing journal and school supplies spilled out, and her shell cell broken into a million pieces on the ground. I gritted my teeth.

"NOBODY messes with my baby sis!" I growled as Leo fell to his knees in front of her bag, holding her journal in his hands. Mikey looked about ready to cry. Donnie was examing the cell pieces, trying to figure out who did this.

"W-w-w-we have to-o find her", Mikey said shakely. "We WILL", Leo answered calmly, looking almost murderous, though I imagined I looked the same way. "Whoever did this is gonna pay, I'm gonna make sure of it", he added resolutely. "I'm with ya, I want to get this guy too", I said and Leo nodded. We had our differences, but we both loved Dani, and we would both defend her.

"Guys...", Donnie said quietly, causing us to look up, "I think I know who took her." He held something in his hands. "What?", Mikey asked. "Who?", I demanded. I saw what Don held in his hands and I froze. It has a Purple Dragons logo, probably off of one of their jackets. As horrified as we were, Leo was the only one who could say the name of the monster who kidnapped our little ninja…

"Hun"

**OKAY, REVIEW, COMMENT, OR SUGGESTIONS! PLEEEASE! STAY GOLD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 REVIEWS GUYS? I'm hurt, what's so bad about this story? PLEEEEEASE tell me, I'm dead serious, if you have suggestions, give them! The farther into the story, and the more reviews, the better it will be! OKAY, heeere's Chapter 3! **

**Mikey's POV**

When Leo said "Hun", I think we all felt the same two emotions, gut-wrenching fear and unimaginably strong rage. How DARE that Purple Dragon scum kidnap our sister? Leo and Raph both looked scary mad, but I guess that was to be expected, this WAS Dani that we're talking about. Leo's ninja pupil, who he's trained and practically raised since she was two. Donnie's little lab assistant since they're both so smart. Raph's best friend, and, honestly, my best friend, too.

Donnie was on the phone with April, Raph was on the phone with Casey. They were explaining what had happened, and Casey agreed to pick up April then meet us in the lair. We were gathering together in order to bust into PD HQ to save Dani.

Sensei was sitting on the couch with me as Leo paced back and forth anxiously. I couldn't blame the guy, he felt guilty about letting Dani go when he KNEW something was wrong…

"Leonardo, you are not to blame for Danielle's disappearance. And you need not worry, for we will find her." Sensei sighed and got up. You could tell he was just as worried about Dani as Leo. "I will make some tea while we wait for Casey and April's arrival."

"They're on their way", Raph told us. "Raph…" I asked hesitantly, a little afraid of him since he was so mad. He turned to me and said, "What, Mikey?" "Do you think… I mean, we'll save D before they hurt her, right?"

Raph sighed and said slowly, "I HOPE we get to her before she's hurt, but I really don't know, Mikey. All I know is that for every mark I find on our sis, and for every second we have to worry about her, I'm gonna beat Hun ten times harder." I nodded and gulped. Boy, was Hun in trouble… I would feel sorry for him if he hadn't taken my sister.

"Guys, we're here!", I heard from the doorway, and saw Casey and April walk in. The cavalry had arrived. _Hang on, D_, I thought, _we're coming for you._

**Dani's POV**

_I HATE crawling_, I thought as I crawled through a vent that I hoped led out of here. I was aching all over, I felt nauseous, and I could have cried, which, trust me, I NEVER do. I had just spent a good 4 hours climbing ceilings, ducking out of view of PD's, and vent-crawling.

Suddenly, I felt a chill of cold fresh air, and I looked down through the grate under me. _Yes!, _I thought, under me was a trash chute! I opened the grate and jumped down onto the trash, causing my whole body an insane amount of pain. The room was spinning, and I limped as I ran out of the pile of trash and away from PD HQ. I was too busy running to notice the figure behind the garbage mountain, watching me with a creepy smile.

**Leo's POV**

"Okay, we all clear on the plan?", I asked everyone sitting in front of me. They all nodded.

My brothers, Casey, and I were going to sneak into the Purple Dragon's headquarters, rescue Dani, then make sure those monsters know to NEVER mess with her again. April would stay behind as tech support, and Sensei would stay with her.

Just as we were about to walk out the door, Donnie's alarm system went off. "What the shell?", Don said as he ran to his computers and turned off the blaring alarms. "Someone's coming in", he informed us.

We all stood in defensive stances as the door opened…

And Dani, my baby, burst into the room, panting and crying. We all froze.

"Guys...", she whimpered as she swayed. "Dani!" I screamed and ran to catch her in my arms. As Donnie ran into the lab to get the first aid kit, everyone crowded around me saying, "Dani! "and "Is she okay?". I lifted her gently to my chest and looked her over. She was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. She was pale and looked like sick. Had she really only been gone 6 hours?

"Leo…", she croaked. "I'm right here, sweetie, you're safe now", I cooed.

"What happened to ya?!", Raph asked, clearly horrified by her appearance. Dani shivered and whimpered, "Hun... He jumped me… Beat me up… Put me in a cage…" A few tears rolled down her cheeks and I hugged her tight as I sat on the couch with her still in my arms.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay, you're safe, we've got you now. I'm so sorry, Dani…" I gulped back my own tears. She looked at me incredulously and said, "S'not YOUR fault, Lee-lee. But, how does Shredder know who I am?"

"WHAT?!", Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I all screamed at once.

Before we could ask how the SHREDDER had gotten involved in this, Sensei shocked us by saying, "It is my fault that the Shredder wants you, my little one." We all turned to stare at our father, or, in Dani's case, grandfather.

Master Splinter sighed, "I think it is time I tell you all a secret I have kept about Danielle for many years…"

**If you want to find out what Splinter's secret is, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! Stay Gold!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's an update for all both of you, since apparently only two people are reviewing this story. (Thanks a million, ninja-warrior101 and loveandfriendship!) Kinda disheartening, but I love this story, I won't stop it. **

**Donnie's POV**

I could barely comprehend how this had happened. In six hours, my little sister had been kidnapped by Hun, beaten, threatened, then escaped and barely made it home to us. Leo hadn't let her go since he caught her, even as I bandaged the poor kid's multiple cuts and scratches. The three of us were on the couch; Raph was standing protectively over us. Mikey, Casey and April had all pulled up chairs. And Sensei sat in his armchair, looking anxious and guilty.

What did Master Splinter know about Dani that he had never told us?

He sighed and looked Dani in the eye, pretending the rest of us weren't tensely hanging onto his every word, "Dani, you are aware that when you were no more than a year old, your brothers discovered you in a basket in the sewer tunnel near our home?"

"Of course, Master, the boys heard me crying, and then they picked me up and brought me to you. When you couldn't find anything that said where I came from, you guessed I was an orphan…"

"And we kept you", Raph finished, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Patience", Sensei said to Raph, then turned to Dani, "Yes, but what I never told you was that there WAS something in your basket that gave me an idea of where you came from, and what told me I had to save you."

"What, Grandpa?" she whispered. She only calls him Grandpa when she's scared. Leo stroked her hair and Raph rubbed her shoulder blade to try and comfort her. She had always just accepted that she was one of us. She never questioned it, and neither did we. The thought that she wasn't was unnerving to say the least.

Splinter had walked out of the room and now returned from his room with something in his hands- the basket we found Dani in. I'll never forget that day…

"_Mikey, come back here!" Leo called from our end of the tunnel. Mikey was at the other end, running away from us. We were playing tag._

"_Gotta catch me!" Mikey called back, but then suddenly, we heard a cry from the next tunnel over. We all rushed to see what it was. _

_Raph reached the sound first. "Hey, guys, look!" he called, leaning over a basket in the water. In the basket was a little pink bundle._

_Leo gently pulled the blanket down to reveal a crying baby girl. She had the bluest eyes, thick curly brown hair, and an adorable round face. _

"_Awww, don't cry", Leo cooed, lifting her up. We all stood around Leo, cooing and trying to make the baby laugh. She looked up at us and giggled. From that moment, we all knew that she was our baby sister…_

Now, here we were, ten years later, trying to put the pieces together while keeping our sister together. Dani was scared, confused, and just wanted to know why, as did we all.

But before Sensei could say anything, for the second time, my alarm system went off.

Dani jumped and yelped, but Leo rubbed her back and held her tightly, saying, "It's okay, we're here." She nodded with wide eyes as I turned off the system.

"Okay, if it can't be D, and we're all here…" Mikey started. Suddenly, the door exploded.

**Okay, I'm BEGGING here. Let me know how you feel! Should I change things, is it okay as is, anything? The more reviews, the more motivated I am and the better my writing will be! Stay Gold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't have the inspiration to update this story. To respond to a comment, I thought it would be cute if Dani had her own little names for the guys, but she doesn't say them often. Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Dani's POV**

Before my grandfather could answer the question we were all dying to know, the door I had just burst through a few minutes ago exploded! I cringed into Leo, who held me tightly to his chest as he shielded me from the debris. Raph shielded us both protectively and cussed under his breath. I couldn't see where the others were, but I heard Mikey gasp as I turned to see who had just barged in.

In the doorway stood Hun and –from Raph's description of them- an army of Foot ninjas.

"Hee-hee, thought you could escape us, did you, little girl?", Hun sneered as his eyes found me, "Well, you were wrong. All you did was lead us to the turtles. Wait to go, you little idiot." I cowered into my eldest brother, had I really led Hun to my family?

"Don't you DARE talk about her like that", Leo snapped as he placed me behind him and Raph. Mikey and Donnie appeared from behind me and each placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hun, all YOU'VE done is save us the trouble of tracking your sorry hide down. Now you're gonna pay for kidnapping and hurting our sister", Raph snarled as he and his brothers pulled out their weapons.

Hun chuckled, "Is that right? Well, you might change your attitude once I do THIS!" Hun threw a smoke bomb at us, then everything became a blur of action.

Leo attacked the nearest Foot ninja while also trying to keep track of where I was. Mikey and Donnie were taking out ninjas left and right, running around the room and kicking butt. Raph charged at Hun with Casey at his back. Splinter was trying to keep the Foot away from me, but I found myself blocking blows from all directions using my sword.

As I kicked a Foot ninja into a wall, I felt a hand on my back. I whipped around and saw an armored man with spikes, a gauntlet on his arm, and a helmet. I only managed to get one word out of my mouth. "Shredder", then he struck me and everything went black.

**Master Splinter's POV**

My sons, my granddaughter, and our human friends were all fighting the forces of the Foot. I was proud as I watched them defend themselves and each other. I tried to keep the Foot soldiers away from Danielle, but there were simply too many. Thankfully, she was holding her own against them.

That is, until I watched in horror as the Shredder came through the smoke behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"No!" I screamed, causing Leonardo to turn from his fight with three of the Foot. He saw his sister lying on the ground, and the Shredder towering over her, and he swiftly kicked the three ninjas and placed himself between Danielle and Shredder. I had never before seen my eldest so angry. Then again, we had never seen our little girl hurt before.

"Stay away from my baby sister, Shredder", Leonardo snarled as he took a more defensive stance.

"You cannot stop me from taking my prize, Leonardo, this child and her power are MINE", Shredder kicked Leonardo in the chest and knocked the breath out of him. I tried to run to help my children, but ninjas were still attacking me. I knocked all five out, but when I turned again, I found Leonardo on the ground… and the Shredder and my sweet Danielle gone.

**SHREDDER HAS DANI! BUT WHAT POWER DOES SHE POSSESS THAT HE WANTS?! If you desperately want another update tomorrow, can we please try for 15 little reviews? I would dance and sing with joy if you did! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mucho thanks to my reviewers! Here's an update just for you! **

**Leo's POV**

I woke up with an insane headache and I groaned. _This must be how Dani feels when she gets a migraine_, I thought. _Wait, Dani, DANI!_ I bolted up as I remembered everything that had happened, but was too dizzy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around the room.

It took me a minute to realize we were in April's apartment. Mikey and Donnie were on either side of the couch I was laying on. Master Splinter had his hand on my shoulder to keep me from sitting up. Raph was facing the window, his back tense, with Casey at his side, muttering to him. I couldn't see April, or…

"Relax, my son, you are safe", Sensei said sitting next to me. He was obviously trying to distract me, but I wasn't having that, so I asked, "What happened? How did we get here? And where's April and Dani?" Suddenly, everyone looked anywhere but at me. My heart stopped.

"You were knocked out by a blow to the head", Donnie started slowly, "We brought you here when the roof of the lair caved in. April's fine, she's in the kitchen. But…" Donnie looked away.

"Where. Is. Dani?" I said deliberately between clenched teeth. Finally, Raph turned to me, his eyes burning, and said, "He took her, bro."

I felt bile rise in my throat and thought I might faint. _My baby, no, she's gone, I failed to save her, I let Shredder take her…_

"Shredder", I growled, filled with rage, "We have to rescue her from that monster, and then take him down."

"We will, we were waiting for you to wake up", Raph explained. I nodded my head, but Sensei shook his. "No, my sons, we must not attack."

All four of us glared at our father. "No disrespect, Sensei, but ARE YOU KIDDING?" Mikey screamed. "We can NOT let him keep Dani!" Donnie agreed. "She's our sis, we HAVE to save her, and every minute we waste, Shredder could be hurting her!" Raph snapped. "Father, I- WE won't stand by and let our worst enemy torture our baby sister. We'll go alone, if you won't", I said coldly.

"You will do no such thing", Splinter snapped at us, "I know you are concerned for Danielle, but I assure you, he will not risk harming her. He values her too much."

"Values WHAT?!" all four of us cried out. Sensei sighed and shocked us out of our shells with what he said next, "Your sister is a princess, and not just any princess. She is the last surviving member of an ancient Japanese people known as the Elementals."

**Dani's POV**

Ever wake up in a cage bound in chains with a Purple Dragon and your family's arch enemy smiling evilly at you? Well, I unfortunately have.

My head was throbbing, I felt nauseous, but honestly, my main problem was how terrified I was of the two men in front of me. I was also scared for my family. Where were my brothers? Were Casey and April alright? Did everyone make it out okay, or were they all captured, like me?

"Well, look who's finally awake." Hun sneered as I backed up further into the small cell. "Where are my brothers?" I asked, trying to keep my shaking to a minimum.

The Shredder stepped forward and knelt down so that he was eye level with me. "Your brothers abandoned you, my dear. They discovered your secret, and they decided to leave you."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "A.) Cut the crap, I KNOW my brothers would rather die than abandon me, B.) They are SOOO gonna kill you when they get here, and C.) WHAT secret? WHY the hell do you want me?"

Shredder chuckled, "I see that you are both undeterred and under informed. The rat clearly failed to reveal your origins to you. Very well, I shall enlighten you, little one, and then you will understand."

He stood up, "You, Danielle, are the sole royal survivor of a powerful group in Japan called the Elementals. They had the power to control the elements- water, earth, fire, and air. That is, until I wiped them out."

Now I chuckled, "Hoo, delusional much? I'm no elemental being." Suddenly, Shredder lifted my pant leg to reveal the birthmark on my ankle, a swirl with a flame, a rock, and a tear drop in it. "THIS is the symbol of your royal heritage, and of your people."

To say I was blown away is to say the least. I mean, this is the kind of stuff that FAIRY TALES are made of. Royal- did that mean I was a princess? I was so confused. "But", I argued, "how come I can't control any elements, then?"

At this, Shredder growled, "Because, until you reach a certain age and skill level, you need a special necklace to control elements. A necklace that the rat has clearly hidden from you." "But why would he?" I snapped, "My grandfather would never lie to me, he loves me."

"It is simple", Shredder smiled complacently, "He wished to keep you from your destiny… to join me in saving the world."

**Raph's POV**

Splinter's announcement was slow to sink in, not that I really cared at the moment. So what? I mean, I know it's important, it's big, blah blah blah. But even if she was an Elemental princess, or whatever, that didn't mean I wasn't still hell bent on getting my baby girl out of the clutches of that bastard the Shredder.

Mikey asked the question we were all wondering, "So, even if Dani's a princess, but what does the Shredder want with her?" "He needs her power to rule the world" Sensei replied, "And he will stop at nothing to force her to use her powers for his own evil purposes."

"Over my dead body he will", Leo snarled. "Leo, you're stealing Raph's line!" Mikey gasped. "Hey, I'm with him, I'll kill that bastard for taking our little sis."

"Sensei, even IF he wants her 'power', she doesn't even know about them", Donnie pointed out. "He can't make her use what she has no idea exists."

Master Splinter grimaced, "I have a feeling he will FORCE her to learn. He will manipulate her, body and mind, to achieve his goals." "Dani would never..." Mikey faltered, but Splinter stopped him, " Not willingly, but he will find ways to force her hand."

"Not if we get her back, which we ARE", I emphasized impatiently. "Now, Raphael, enough. There is hope, she is too young to use her powers without this." He pulled out a gold amulet, with a purple jem inside. "THIS is the key to unlocking Danielle's potential. And I promise, Shredder will come looking for it. And when he does, we will reclaim our little girl, no matter what it takes."

**Comments, reviews, ANYTHING? Let's TRY for 15 reviews. PLEASE?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW, 15 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE AWESOME! I'm a girl of my word, so here's another update!**

**Dani's POV**

Lying on my back in my prison, I had A LOT to think about. After telling me about my "destiny" to help him save the world, Shredder had left me alone to gather my thoughts. Or, rather, left with Hun guarding me to make sure I didn't attempt another escape.

I was confused and angry and upset. I just couldn't believe I was a freaking PRINCESS of a powerful ancient Japanese race. It was unreal, and yet, I felt in my heart it was true. But there was one question eating at my mind…

_IF MASTER SPLINTER KNEW, WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? _I mean, what reason would he have to keep this truth from me?

As I shivered from the cold, I found myself desperately wishing for my brothers. Mikey, who would make me laugh. Donnie, who always knew how to get out of these kinds of situations. Raph, who would never let these Foot ninjas and PD's mess with him, or me, for that matter. And Leo, who would comfort and take care of me. Surely they would come for me soon… right?

I shook my head. I was letting Shredder's mind games get to me. I KNOW my family will save me. Even if I'm different, they'll still love me and protect me. I kept telling myself this… but why couldn't I believe me?

**Donnie's POV**

Waiting for the Shredder to make the first move was KILLING us. How could we sit around while Shredder held Dani captive? Dani… It was so hard to believe that Dani was the key to the Shredder gaining control of the world. Dani was DANI, our funny, crazy little sister. Not some ultimate weapon.

I sighed and glanced around April's apartment. Mikey, Casey, April, and I were all sitting together at April's table. Splinter was meditating on the armchair in the living room. Leo and Raph were standing tensed up at the window, mumbling to each other. I knew that they were mad at Sensei, and I honestly couldn't blame them.

WHY had he waited THIS long to tell us about Dani? All it did was put her in danger. I could only imagine what Shredder and Hun were doing to the poor little girl… I shuddered. She was only eleven, and while she was a ninja, she wasn't able to defend herself from those monsters.

Suddenly, Raph growled, "The Foot", and we all ran to the window, where we saw a group of Foot ninjas gesturing to us. "I'm so gonna…", Raph started but Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let us go."

**Leo's POV**

"I can't believe this is happening", Raph muttered as we stood at April's window, overlooking the city- mainly, the Foot tower. "Shredder has Dani, the girl's a fricking Elemental princess who is the key to Shredder's plans, and what are WE doing? Standing here, waiting for our enemy to make the first move", and he kicked the wall.

"I know. I'm worried about what he's doing to her…" I gulped. If he was hurt her, if she was being tortured, it would be all our faults. Raph placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll get her back. There's no way I'm letting him get away with this." I nodded my head in agreement.

We were mad at Master Splinter. How the heck could he do this? How could he endanger our little girl by hiding the truth from not only us but from her? All I could think of was Master Splinter's cry of "No!" and Dani laying on her face on the floor, the Shredder standing over her…

Raph suddenly looked alertly at a rooftop close by. I glanced up, and saw a group of Foot ninjas, making a hand gesture for us to come to them. Raph growled, "The Foot", and the others all came up behind us.

"I'm so gonna…" Raph started but Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let us go." I nodded my head, and we all ran out the door and climbed the rooftops until we were standing only a few yards away from the ninjas.

"Hello, freaks", one of the Elite ninjas stepped forward. "I suppose you know why we are here."

"Yes", Master Splinter responded stiffly, and we all glared at the monsters that had our sister. The Elite smiled, "Now, now, we are just having a civil conversation. For the sake of your little one's safety, you may want to KEEP it civil." The ninjas behind him laughed.

The four of us snarled. Raph threatened, "If you bastards touch her…" I pulled Raph back and nodded my head to show that things were under control. He nodded back.

"Listen", I said, "To be honest, we just want our sister back safe and unharmed. So just tell us what we have to do in order for that to happen."

The Elite nodded and said, "The Shredder wishes to meet you on top of the Foot tower at 11:00 p.m. tonight. Bring the amulet with you, or else we will kill the girl." We all winced. "Very well", Master Splinter replied. The ninjas bowed and disappeared.

**Well, you know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! The more reviews, the sooner you'll find out how the boys save Dani and how Dani starts discovering her powers… ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, so here's the thing. School is killing me with projects, tests and the end of the quarter. Also, my whole family is sick, and I'm starting to get it. Ergo, unless I get like a LOT of reviews and requests, I might not update again until maybe next week earliest. So here's this update, but keep in mind it's up to you when my next update is. **

**Mikey's POV**

After the Foot disappeared, we all untensed. Except Raph, who still looked pissed off about the threats they had made against Dani.

"So, what now?" I asked anxiously. "We go home and wait, my sons" Sensei replied. The four of us groaned. MORE waiting?!

"I'm going out", Leo stated bluntly. "Me, too", Raph joined. Master Splinter sighed, "Be back by 10:30." He sounded defeated; he must have realized how upset they were with him. I was too. If Sensei loved D so much, why would he do this to her? Hadn't he realized, or even cared,

Raph and Leo nodded, and after throwing Donnie and I a reassuring smile, they dashed across the rooftops out of sight. I sighed, and Donnie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Mikey", he said comfortingly, "We'll get Dani back, and everything will turn out fine." I nodded my head and asked, "Hey, Donnie, what do you think she's doing right now?"

Donnie paused before saying, "I don't know, probably raising hell. That's what she masters at." He grimaced. "You think- you think she misses us?" Donnie looked stunned, "Of course. In fact", he hesitated, "I think she might be worried that we are gonna barge in and brake her out."

"Wish we could", I mumbled. Donnie nodded his agreement. "We're just gonna have to trust sensei and hope that Dani can hold on…"

**Raph's POV**

Even when those damn ninjas were gone, I couldn't relax. They STILL had my baby, they threatened to kill her, and I wasn't gonna keep waiting like Master Splinter suggested. I was gonna end up busting into Foot tower on my own if this kept up…

So when Leo announced he was going out and gave me a very meaningful glance, I automatically jumped to go with him. If I was worried about Dani, Leo must be totally losing it.

As soon as we were out of view, Leo stopped, turned to me, and then said, "I can't take waiting much longer." I nodded in agreement. "How do you feel about an ambush?'

I gave a shocked smile, "Whoa, Leo, I've never seen this side of ya. Aren't you Splinter's pet? Ya really wanna go behind his back and do the exact thing he warned us against doing?"

Leo shrugged, "He didn't seem to care when he put Dani in this position. He refuses to even tell us WHY he acted the way he did. I'm not just going to stand by and let an innocent little girl die. I love Sensei, but Dani is my baby."

_Wow_, I thought, _Leo must really love Dani. I mean, I love my sister, we all do, but Leo seems to have this bond with her, this need to protect her…_

"Let's go get our sister back."

**Dani's POV**

I was sitting with my head in my hands, trying to keep it together. It took everything I had, but I wouldn't give Hun the satisfaction of seeing me cry. The gorilla was currently sharpening his knife, obviously trying to scare me. I really could care less.

Suddenly, the Shredder came up to my cage with a huge smile on his face. "So, how are you, my dear?" "How do you think?" I snapped, "If you were gonna capture me, at least don't torture me by making me look at _that _ugly mug." I gestured to Hun, who growled at me but stopped when Shredder raised his hand at him.

"At 11:00, your turtle brothers and the rat will be coming to bring me the amulet in exchange for your life." My heart soared. My brothers WERE coming for me. I just KNEW they wouldn't let me down.

The Shredder laughed, amused by the smile on my face, and sneered, "Such a shame they won't be leaving with you alive." My face darkened, "What the hell do you mean?"

Hun chuckled, "Hee, he MEANS that your precious family will be killed?" I snarled, "You leave my brothers ALONE, you jerks!"

Shredder cupped my chin in his hand, "Well, I would be willing to SPARE them, but only if you would make it worth my while." "I'll do what it takes, just don't hurt them", I pleaded, I would do ANYTHING to protect Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey.

"You must surrender to me and willingly work for me."

**If you want more soon, you know what to do! Stay Gold!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's an update! Warning, there is angst in this chapter. Don't flame me if you don't like it. **

**Leo's POV**

Raph and I were standing across the street from Foot tower. Raph was looking through the high-powered binoculars we had borrowed from Donnie's bag, watching the Foot ninjas on guard around the building. The place was completely surrounded. He growled, "The perimeter couldn't be more secured. Shredder clearly is expecting us."

"Well, considering how pissed and defensive we were, I would make sure my hostage was secure. He isn't blind", I said thinly.

Not that it was Rph's fault, but I was going nuts and didn't have the time or patience for this. I was too busy contemplating how, after we snuck in, we were going to find Dani. How were we supposed to know where she was being kept? And how could we look for her without being spotted by what looked like hundreds of Foot ninjas?

I hoped we could just slip in, get Dani, and then slip out. But I knew it wasn't going be that easy.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "We can slip in easily enough, if we're careful. I just wish I knew EXACTLY where she was." Raph smirked, "I don't care if the Shredder himself is a few feet away from her, we are still getting her out of there." I shuddered at the thought of finding a frightened Dani with the Shredder hanging over her, ready to strike… _No, I WILL NOT let him harm my sister. I will NOT. _

"Ready, Fearless?" Raph asked crouching in a position to spring across the rooftop. He sounded excited, which was just typical Raph. He loves to fight, and even though he was taking this seriously, he was also itching for a fight. Frankly, I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I knew that opinion would change if Dani was hurt, in which case I would gladly destroy everyone within a ten-mile radius.

I nodded, and mimicked Raph's stance, "On three. One… two… three!" And we jumped to rescue our little sister from the claws of our most vile enemy.

**Dani's POV**

My heart stopped. Work for the Shredder… how could I? He was evil and dishonorable! But I love my brothers too much to let them die. I could barely take the thought of my family dead… I shuddered.

"Fine", I whispered. The Shredder smiled and chuckled, "You've made the right choice. I will be back after I have dealt with some business. Watch her." He snapped at Hun.

As Shredder walked out, Hun chuckled and sneered, "So concerned about your freaks of nature family that you're willing to join your enemy." "Shut up about them, you gorilla", I snapped, and Hun slapped me across the face. I rubbed my cheek and glared at Hun.

"You'd be smart to watch your mouth. I can't kill you, but I can make you WISH you were dead." Hun snarled.

_Like I even care, _I thought. I had just betrayed my honor and my family to their worst enemy. I didn't deserve to live. I smiled, "Ha, do your worst, jackass." "I will", He smiled and picked up my cage. Something tells me I was gonna regret opening my mouth. I whimpered, thinking, _I'm sorry big brothers. I miss you._

**Raph's POV**

As Leo and I snuck around a hallway corner, I couldn't help but be pissed. If Don were here, he'd probably mention how everything pisses me off, but nothing pisses me off more than someone messing with my family, especially Dani.

Leo sighed in frustration, "Where the hell are they keeping her?" "She's gotta be here somewhere", I replied, peeking in the 100th room in the last hour. As Leo opened his mouth to say something, the silence is pierced by a pain-filled scream.

We looked at each other, horrified by our recognition of Dani's voice. "Baby", Leo whispered as we ran in the direction of the scream, forgetting stealth in favor of speed, as another one pierced through our hearts. Not Dani,… please be okay, honey…

At the end of the hall was a set of double doors. I kicked them down, and what I saw will haunt me forever. Dani, my angelic little ninja, was strapped to a metal bed. Her shirt was pulled up to her stomach… her stomach that was cut open and bleeding out. There were similar cuts along her arms and on her forehead. She was crying and panting in pain.

Her tormentor, Hun, was hanging over her with a blade in his hands, slowly making incisions in her legs. She let out another scream. That's when Leo and I lost it.

"Get the hell off her, Hun!" Leo snarled, knocking the blade out of his hand. I grabbed Hun and threw him across the room in rage. Leo dashed to Dani's side, checking over her cuts. I dashed to stand next to him.

She looked dazed as she saw us- God, she looked like hell- and she whimpered, "Lee-lee, Raphie. Is it really…" "Hush, sweetheart, we're here now, Raphie and I are right here. We won't let him hurt you anymore."

Tears spilled out of her eyes. "I thought he'd kill me… then kill you…" She reached her arms out and we both hugged her gently. Leo looked ready to cry himself, which shocked me. He rubbed her back and whispered, "It's gonna be okay, my little ninja. We're gonna protect you, I promise."

That's when Hun stood up and roared, "How dare you?" Dani clutched Leo's arm and whimpered, hiding behind me, her face in Leo's shoulder. We both glanced at each other, than her, than Hun.

"Hun", I said darkly, "You have no idea how beyond far you've gone. I am gonna put you in the worst pain of your life."

**REVIEW… Oh who am I kidding, I'll never get you guys to review. For those of you who do, thanks! **


	11. Author's Note

**To all my followers and reviewers,**

**Due to the unimaginably thick work load my teachers give, I'll only be able to update once every two weeks. I'm really sorry! I'm proud that this story has gotten stronger, but time ain't on my side! Stay with me! The more reviews, the sooner I'll make time to update**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's a short update. Sorry, but thanks for all the support!**

**Dani's POV**

Despite how out of it I was, even I knew from the sound of Raph's voice that Hun was SCREWED. I was a little surprised, though, that my bros had even come for me. Not that I'm complaining.

Leo scooped me up in his arms and angled his body so that he was between me and Hun. Raph tensed to spring and muttered to Leo, "Stay with the kid, no matter what happens."

Raph jumped on Hun and punched him square in the chest. While Hun was still out of breath, Raph swung his feet out from under him, leaving Hun on his butt.

Unfortunately, Hun was undeterred. He grabbed my bro and threw him into the metal table that he had just been butchering me on. Raph landed in a spot that was covered in my blood, which caused him to fly at Hun in a rage.

Hun punched Raph in the face, and then slammed his head into the metal table three times. I cried, "No", and lunged forward, but Leo was holding me back.

"How about I cut you open, freak?" Hun sneered, grabbing the blade from the table. That was when my heart was unable to take anymore. "LET… HIM… GO!" I shrieked. Suddenly, I burst into flames.

**Leo's POV**

My eyes bulged and I was officially SHELL-SHOCKED. My little sister had just burst into flames and kicked Hun in the gut with her flaming foot. She then blasted him into the wall, unconscious.

Raph and I could only stare as she took deep breaths. She looked at us, and as quickly as it had happened, the flames disappeared and she fell to the floor. Raph ran forward and picked her up before she hit her head.

"Is she alright?" I asked tensely. Raph checked her pulse and nodded, "Yeah, she's just exhausted. Can't blame the poor kid, she looks like hell."

I grimaced, "I know what you mean. Let's take her home. I want her as far from this hellhole as possible."

He nodded and handed her to me. We ran for the door, leaving the unconscious Hun on the floor.


	13. Chapter 12

**Another tiny update. A huge one coming soon, I promise!**

**Donnie's POV**

Mikey and I were about to go nuts. On top of ALL we had been through today, now it was 10:49 and Raph and Leo were STILL nowhere in sight. They wouldn't abandon Dani, I knew that for certain. So… WHAT THE SHELL was taking so long?

"Sensei…", Mikey said anxiously. Master Splinter sighed, "I know, Michaelangelo. I am worried about what your older brothers are up to."

That's when Raph burst into the room, out of breath. "Donnie, quick…"

"Raphie!" Mikey screamed. "What?" I asked. But he just gestured behind him. I noticed Leo behind him, cradling… "DANI!" Mikey and I screamed, running up to our brother. We stopped when we saw our baby.

Poor Dani looked like hell. She was covered in scars, bleeding, and pale and sick-looking. I could have cried at the sight of her. Mikey actually was.

"Leonardo, Raphael, did you break into Foot tower against my wishes?" Sensei said coldly. All of our heads snapped up to look at our father.

Raph exploded, "THAT'S your first question?! Not, how is Danielle, or is she okay?!"

"You had no right to disobey me. You have put yourselves and Danielle in more danger. And I AM worried about her." Master Splinter looked from Raph to me, "Donatello, how bad is she?"

I glanced at her, and knew. "She lost a lot of blood, was tortured, and is mortally wounded." My family tensed. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Don…" All of our attention snapped to the little angel stirring in Leo's arms.

**Dani's POV**

As I regained consciousness, my first thought was, _DAMN_. Had I really attacked Hun the way I had? I remember being scared for Raph… then Leo…

I heard voices around me. At first they were distant and muffled, but then they became coherent…

"Donatello, how bad is she?" I heard my grandfather's voice, tired and stressed. _Who was she?,_ I thought.

My genius big brother responded, "She lost a lot of blood, was tortured, and is mortally wounded. I'm sorry, but…"

"Don…", I whispered, my heart breaking from the fear and strain in Donnie's voice. The room was quiet for once, and I managed to open my eyes to see where I was.

We were all in April's apartment, with no April in sight, or Casey, for that matter. I was in Leo's arms, with Don, Mikey and Raph all forming a square around me. Sensei was standing a few feet away, watching us.

"Hiya, D, welcome back!", Mikey shouted joyfully, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Donnie anxiously placed a hand on my forehead.

"It's okay now, you're home safe with your big brothers, little buddy", Raph grinned.

I felt something wet on my cheek, and realized horrifically that Leo was crying as he held me tight. "I'm so glad you're awake, Dani. I was so worried… I thought we were too late… That we'd lose you…"

Tears streamed down my brave brother's face. Leo wasn't alone, though, all four of the boys were in tears!

"Awww, guys… I'm sorry, I love you… I don't deserve you" I started crying. Mikey laid his hand on my arm, Raph took my hand, Donnie pushed the hair out of my face, and Leo gripped me tighter to try and console me.

"You're our baby sister. We're family, which means we will ALWAYS be there for you", Leo smiled through his tears. "I better check your cuts, Dani", Donnie said, wiping his eyes and reaching to take me from Leo. Leo tensed and bit his lip, though, so Don said slowly, "Well, you can hold her if you want to. I can't blame you for keeping her close."


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's a big update for ya! **

**Leo's POV**

As we all settled around April's apartment, I tried to ignore the look Master Splinter kept giving me and Raph. I'd deal with it later, after I took care of Dani. Donnie had just finished cleaning her wounds and wrapping them. She had changed into a t-shirt and jeans, which was the only time she had left my nline of sight. She had automatically sat back down in my lap when she was done, showing how frightened she was.

Dani, who was telling us what had happened to her and what she had learned. She looked scared and shocked, as if this was all a bad dream. Yeah, I WISH that had all been a dream.

"… and then Hun dragged me down the hallway. These injuries are enough to show what he did", she shuddered and I rubbed her back, "He would have killed me if you two hadn't come when you did…" She looked up at me and Raph, who was standing behind me, unwilling to leave Dani's side. I was unwilling to let her go, so I guess I couldn't judge.

Raph smirked and stroked her hair, "Anytime, kiddo. Me and Fearless would NEVER let ANYBODY hurt you." I nodded my head.

Don and Mikey looked down guiltily. "And, of course", Dani smiled, "Don and Mike had the task of distracting Sensei." We all laughed, except Splinter.

"Danielle, you MUST understand, I had a good reason for acting as I did. I did not wish for you to grow up burdened with the knowledge that you were destined…"

Before sensei could finish, I stopped him, "Don't go there. Dani is NOT destined to help Shredder. Dani is good, sweet, and pure. The Shredder is evil, deceitful, and a monster. She is NOTHING like him, and if he wants her, he's going to have to pry her from my cold, dead fingers."

"No, don't say that, Leo!" Dani screamed. "You saw what they did to me, they'd kill you!" The strongest girl in the world, or at least that I had ever met, was crying hysterically and hyperventilating. I have never seen Dani cry, not since she was two.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm right here, calm down. Come on, don't cry" Leo cooed as we each placed a comforting hand on Dani. We all waited quietly until our sister's breathing slowed and she stopped crying.

"Sorry", she mumbled, "I'm just scared. You know the Shredder will come looking for me, but I don't want you guys to get hurt protecting me."

"Dani, it's our JOB to protect you", Donnie soothed. "You really think we'd stand by while our enemies tried to hurt or kill our baby sister?"

Dani sniffed and leaned into me. "I wasn't sure how you'd react… once you knew, I mean…" She eyed us nervously.

I smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "We are four mutant reptiles living in a sewer being trained in ninjitsu by a talking rat. You REALLY think a princess who can control the elements would scare us away from our only sister?"

Dani blinked up at me, and then laughed. "I guess not." Master Splinter walked over to us and stood right in front of Dani and me. What shocked us were the tears in his eyes.

"My little girl, I am so sorry I hid the truth from you. I allowed you to be harmed, which I will never forgive myself for. I love you like a daughter and regret your sufferings and the fact that I did nothing to help you."

Dani reached her arms out and hugged her grandfather, though I kept my grip on her waist. "I know it's not your fault, Sensei. I just don't understand how I am supposed to HELP my worst enemy!"

Master Splinter replied, "When you were born, the Shredder was already taking over your home. All the prime members of your race, except for your parents, had already been killed. As soon as your mother had you, she sent word to my master Yoshi that you were the only hope of your race, and he agreed to hide you away.

"However as you know, he was killed by the Shredder before your arrival. When your brothers found you, and I found your necklace, I knew who you were and that you needed us. But I did not want you to know, so that you could grow up as a normal, happy child. For 10 years, I kept you down here, training you as well as your brothers, knowing that one day, the Shredder would find you and seek your power to add to his army."

We all sat in thought for a few minutes, absorbing all this. Dani was looking lost and I was absent-mindedly stroking her hair. Finally, Raph sighed.

"So", Raph said, "What now? How are we gonna handle the Shredder? Cuz we can't just let this slide."

I thought about it for a minute, and then got an idea. "Raph, call Casey and ask if we can go to the farmhouse to lie low for a while. I think that's our best option." Before Raph could protest, I said, "It's the safest option for DANI." He sighed in frustration and nodded, calling Casey.

"You sure, Leo?" Mikey asked nervously. "Yeah, Mikey, we need to rest and regroup before planning our next move. Plus, Dani is injured, I REFUSE to keep her here like a sitting duck." I stood up, placing Dani on the couch and wrapping her in a blanket.

"You stay here and rest while we get ready. Don, stay with her." I ordered. Both of them nodded as Don moved to sit next Dani, placing a protective arm around her. I walked out of the room to tell April our plan and to gather my family together to get us to safety.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey so my birthday present to myself will be a big update on Monday! The biggest yet! However, here's a little one for your reading pleasure!**

**Mikey's POV**

"Oh, come on, Raphie, pleeeeeeease?!" I begged my bro as we walked to Casey's van. "For the millionth time, NO, MIKEY. You can NOT go back to the lair just to get your precious Silver Sentry figure." Raph sounded ticked, as he always does.

Dani giggled as she and Leo walked behind us, hand in hand. "Mikey, you are officially obsessed. You'd really risk your life for an action figure?" "I'm not risking my life, it's totally safe!" I whined. I wasn't actually too worried about my collection; I was just trying to make Dani smile and forget her worries for a bit. Hey, it was working, wasn't it?

"How many times do we have to say it's NOT?" Don moaned from the front seat of the van. We all were riding down to Casey's grandma's farmhouse to hide and relax while we planned our next move. Don and April were up front, then Raph, Leo and Dani in the middle, then Sensei, Casey, and me in the back.

I kicked Dani's seat like a little kid, and she rolled her eyes. "Mikey, how would you like me to pay Raph to beat you into the year 3000?" Everyone chuckled and Raph said, "That's my girl. I'll do it for free, if you want." The two grinned at each other. I pouted.

"So, D, how's it feel to be royalty?" Casey asked. Raph slapped him and snapped, "You really are a BONEHEAD, ain't ya?"

But Dani just laughed. "Actually, Casey, I have been a little too busy to think about it. Now that I AM thinking about it, I guess it's kinda cool." She smirked, "Princess Dani. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Raph, Don, and I groaned. "Oh, no", Don mumbled, "Now she's gonna become impossible." "She wasn't easy to live with before" I pointed out. "Hey!" Dani said sounding genuinely offended.

"Don't worry, hon", Leo soothed, "They are just jealous. They want to be princesses, too, you know." This sent Dani in a five minute laughing fit. We all smiled at the sound of her sweet, childish giggles. It made me realize how much our family loved and needed her.

"Hey, we're here", April said sweetly, so we all jumped out of the van. Dani immediately jumped on Casey's back and gripped his long black hair. "I WILL throw you off, kid." He threatened.

Dani frowned, so Raph stepped behind them. "You do that, and I'll beat you to a pulp, Jones." The three best friends smiled at each other as Casey passed Dani from his back to Raph's shell. I saw how happy it made Dani to be with us, and I knew that, no matter what came next, we would be okay as long as we were together.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's my largest update. Don't think badly of me for gifting myself!**

**Dani's POV**

"I'll see your $2 bucks, and raise you $4", I mused as Casey, Raph, and I sat around the table in the farmhouse kitchen. We got so bored that my buddies and I decided on a few rounds of poker. I gotta admit that I enjoyed this little piece of normality.

Don and April walked into the room, and both folded their arms over their chests when they saw what we were doing.

"Danielle Hamato, why the shell are you playing POKER? You're ELEVEN." Donnie scolded me and turned to Raph. "Of course, your OLDER BROTHER shouldn't be encouraging you."

"She ain't sipping gin and smoking cigars", Raph replied, causing Casey and him to burst out laughing. I was confused as to what 'gin' was… But from the look on Don's face, I was better off not knowing.

April rolled her eyes at Casey and Raph. "Honestly, you two are so irresponsible." She turned to me and smiled. "You want to help Mikey and I make dinner, Dani?"

"M'kay", I smiled as Casey and Raph got up. Casey smirked and said, "In that case, let's head outside, Raphie." Raph nodded and patted my head as he strode out the door after Casey.

That's when Mikey and Leo walked in the room. "Is it safe?" Mikey asked as he searched the room. I rolled my eyes, "They just stepped out, Mikey. We cookin or what?"

"But, of course, mademoiselle", my immediate brother imitated a French accent. He turned to our two older brothers and continued, "Would Monsieurs Leonardo and Donatello like to assist us?"

Don raised an eyebrow at Mikey and said, "No, I'm gonna work on fixing the T.V. Have fun, though, and BE CAREFUL, DANI." He pointed at me with a stern expression, and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Chill, Don, I'm supervising." Leo winked at me. I grinned back.

"What, you don't trust me, bro?" Mikey had dropped the accent and sounded offended. "I trust no one when it comes to Dani", Leo assured him. Mikey glared, "She's MY sister, too, you know. I wouldn't hurt her, or let her get hurt."

I sighed. "Can we start cooking?" I snapped, exasperated as I turned the stove on. Unfortunately, my hand slipped off the counter- and into the flames coming off the stove top.

My three present brothers shrieked and ran to my side as I snatched my hand out of the fire.

"Dani!" Mikey screamed as I cradled my hand to my chest, fearfully. Leo tensed, "Are you alright?"

"Let me see how bad, sweetie", Don said calmer than he looked. He tried to carefully take my hand, but I held it fast. This confused the guys.

"Does it hurt? Burn? What is it, honey?" Leo asked anxiously holding the tops of my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes for any signs of pain.

"I… I mean, it…" I gulped, beyond comprehension. This felt so unreal.

Raph burst through the door with Casey at his heels. "I heard you screaming, what's the matter?" He frantically took in the scene in front of him, noticing me holding my hand and looking dumbstruck. Raph strode over to me and said, "Dani, speak to me, are you okay?"

"I shouldn't be" I whimpered. "Huh?" Raph said, as confused as the others now.

"I mean, that I just slipped my hand into a fire", I stuck out my hand, "_And it doesn't hurt or burn!" _

**Don's POV**

We all stared in mute shock as we saw Dani's unscarred, perfectly fine hand. "Impossible", I muttered, examining her hand carefully, but finding no signs to indicate that she had JUST had her hand on a BURNING STOVE-TOP.

Leo, however, took a deep breath and said, "You SURE it doesn't hurt, Dani?" Dani shook her head and mumbled, "I-I-I didn't e-even feel the fi-ire." The poor little ninja was shaking like a rattlesnake's tail. Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her.

Raph sighed, "These 'elemental' powers of yours are obviously starting to appear." We all swung our heads and stared at Raph. He got defensive, "Well, why else would she be able to play with fire and not get burned? Honestly, think."

Dani was the first one to snap back to reality after that hard truth set in. "I guess it makes sense", she started slowly, "But what DOESN'T make sense is why I'm just now noticing my powers."

It was Mikey's turn to understand. "Wait, I know! Think about it, when were you ever in trouble that you had to use the elements to get out of? The first time you WERE was when you rescued Raph. And it's not like we ever let you be in a situation where you were in danger from fire, water, air, or earth."

"So it's LEO'S fault", Raph smirked at Leo, who snapped, "Shut up!" Leo looked at Dani, "I suppose this means you need to learn to control these powers, for your own safety."

Dani's eyes brightened. "Really, I can?" Leo nodded, earning him a huge hug and kiss from Dani, and a confused look from Raph, Mikey, and me. He rolled his eyes and pushed the hair out of her face, saying, "But you understand, this is for self-defense only, in case you're ever put in a situation where the rest of us can't protect you."

Dani was barely paying attention, "Yeah, of course. I'm gonna change into my training outfit!" She ran from the room before any of us could stop her. _Only Dani…,_ I smiled as we, her bros, shared a laugh.

**Hun's POV**

I growled as I knelt next to my Master Shredder. I was still in pain from the blow that little brat of the turtles' dealt me. When I recaptured her…

"Hun, you idiot!" Shredder snarled, causing me to straighten up. "How could you have allowed them to escape with the girl? One child and two freaks too much for you, are they? And now we have discovered that the O'Neil shop was empty by the time my ninjas arrived!"

I knew that if I wanted to live, I had to reassure him. "Master, a thousand pardons. I have the Foot and the PD's scoping Manhattan for the turtles and the little 'princess'. Rest assured, we WILL track them down and you will receive the child and the amulet."

"For your sake, you better. I need the power that Danielle possesses, and I believe that her family is the key to getting her."

"We will need to locate them before anything else, Master." I reminded him, but he simply smiled. "I have a suggestion as to where they are..."

**Raph's POV**

I was actually excited to watch my lil sis master the elements. Mikey, Casey, and Don were, too. Leo, on the other hand…

"Dani, don't start _yet_", he called in frustration when he saw the eager girl grabbing a torch to light and practice with. Dani giggled, "Chill, big bro, we already know I won't get burned! I'm perfectly fine!"

I had NEVER seen that kid so happy in my life. The closest I had ever seen is when she's training with us. It made me realize the horrifying truth that Dani LOVED the idea of fighting with us. This was as disturbing as it was disheartening; no eleven-year-old girl should be EXCITED for a fight to defend herself and her loved ones from the devil of all devils.

Don smirked as if reading my thoughts and said, "She IS your sister, Raphie." I glared at him before turning back to my older brother and little sister. My father came walking out of the house with April, looking tired and stressed. _Join the club, _I thought.

"Young one, here is your heirloom." Sensei walked over, but before he could hand Dani the amulet, we all felt an earthquake under our feet. Leo and I ran to Dani's side while everyone ran off the porch to surround us.

"What the shell?" was all I got out before my family was doused in gas, and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am hyped for this story, so to cheer myself up from my horrid b-day, another update! **

**Master Splinter's POV**

I have never been more horrified than I was when I watched from the porch as all my children and our human friends fall unconscious from a gas grenade. I looked for the assailant and saw the Shredder and Hun walking towards us.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded as I jumped off the porch and landed in between the monsters and my family.

Hun laughed, "We are here for the kid, what else?" I growled; if he wanted my little girl, he'd have to get through me. I positioned myself right in front of my family and said as much.

"Well, then…" I heard a voice behind me, and then I fell unconscious.

**Dani's POV**

I woke up in a cage. AGAIN. I mean, GOD. Only this time, there were two changes; I was chained to the cage… and my brothers were all in cages around me.

"Guys", I whispered fearfully, but I suddenly felt a kick in my back and looked up to see Hun chuckling over me. I gasped in pain and growled at the gorilla.

"What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be lying on the ground in the lab where you tortured me?" I tried to sound snide but, my voice shook.

"You keep talking, you little punk. I'll make you watch as I kill each of your brothers slowly and painfully. Then I will do the same to you." Suddenly, we heard a moan from across the room and I turned to see Mikey sitting up in his cage, Raph rubbing his eyes, Don stirring, and Leo watching Hun and me warily.

"You're awake!" I squeaked in relief, just to get another kick from Hun. I winced and whimpered, causing my bros to growl. Leo glared and snapped, "Feel high and mighty about kicking a helpless, innocent little girl, Hun?"

"Do what you want with US, gorilla face", Raph sneered, trying to sound threatening despite the fact that we were in no position to, "But keep your paws off Dani."

That's when the Shredder decided to waltz in with two Foot at his flanks. "Now, now", he reprimanded my bros mockingly, "You wouldn't want me to separate you, would you? Do not worry, Hun is not allowed to harm Danielle, isn't that right, you oaf?" He looked menacingly at Hun. The gorilla meekly nodded his head at his master.

I snickered, "Always listen to Daddy, gorilla-face?" Mikey and Raph laughed, Don rolled his eyes with a smirk, and Leo tensed. Before Hun could, you know, murder me, Shredder chuckled and said, "What spirit! You are an entirely different person with your precious family present, not that they can save you." He gestured to the two Foot soldiers behind him. "Take her away." Then he walked out as Hun and the ninjas approached me.

If he thought that my bros wouldn't react to that statement… Well, he was wrong.

**Leo's POV**

If Shredder thought he could kidnap us, put us in cages, and then take our baby sister away without a fight… Well, he was wrong.

Raph automatically started trying to break the bars of his cage. Mikey whimpered pitifully for his best friend, Don was looking for the lock to crack, and I was going nuts.

"Hun, if you so much as lay a hand on her…" I was madly shaking the bars of my cage. But Dani was crying and whimpering as Hun lifted her cage, so I needed to get threatening.

"You'd be smart to shut your yaps", Hun snapped, "I may not be allowed to hurt the kid, but I am pretty sure Shredder won't mind my harming YOU." We all scowled as Dani stared at us in horror.

"Big brothers…" she whispered, reaching her hand out to us. "Honey, we'll find you, I promise", I mouthed to reassure my baby that I would never give up trying to get us out and her back. Raph, Mikey, and Don all held the same looks of horror as our little girl was, yet again, being taken away from us.


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's another update!**

**Don's POV**

Okay, so this was officially getting way out of hand. My sister, in a little over twenty-four hours, has been kidnapped TWICE, discovered her origin story, learned that she has power over the elements, then was kidnapped a third time, and now has been snatched from us again.

I really don't know how we are holding it together. Mikey looks like he's in shock, Raph is fuming, Leo seems lost, and I feel like I've aged 20 years in 1 day.

"What do we do now?" Mikey pleaded. Raph looked up and said, "We HAVE to bust outta here. God knows what those monsters have done with Master Splinter, Casey, and April. Plus, I won't just sit back while Dani is forced to use her power by the Shredder."

"Okay, then we need to figure out a plan…" I started, but Leo interrupted, saying, "We have one."

We all watched as Leo pulled a bobby pin out of his belt and proceeded to undo the chains and the cage lock. Before I could ask, he said, "Don, you may have taught Dani, but Dani taught Mikey, Raph, and I." I grimaced, that little brat… _God, I was worried about her. Please be okay, D._

Leo hopped out of his cage, but before he could free the rest of us, the door opened.

**Dani's POV**

You know how I said I was in pain earlier? Yeah, well… that was nothing compared to this. After Hun and the foot had dragged me away from the boys, I was brought into a lab, where a familiar jerk was waiting for me…

"Well, it's about time!" Baxter Stockman walked up to us as Hun strapped me to a metal table. I growled, "Stockman", and he laughed. "At least you know who I am, so that you know who to thank when I unlock your powers, you little twerp."

"I will NEVER use my so called powers to help you jokers or your master. As soon as my bros bust out, you'll regret all of this." I was really trying to buy time here. You see, I know that Leo can get his bros and himself out of their cages; I taught him how to do it.

Hun punched my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain. "If you ever want to see your pathetic family again, you will be silent." He snapped.

Stockman grabbed a needle from the table next to me, and the last thing I remember hearing was, "Now, let's see what makes you tick…"

When I regained consciousness, I was in the worst amount of pain. My body was sore and I felt like a ton of lead was on my chest. I was hooked up to a lot of machines, including an oxygen mask. I shuddered as I heard voices around me. I couldn't remember what day it was, where I was, or even how I got here. I only knew one thing… I wanted Grandpa, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey. A single tear drop escaped my eye.

**Leo's POV**

Just as I was about to free my brothers, the door opened. I tensed, ready for a fight…

Until I saw that it was just Master Splinter.

"Sensei, how did you get here?" I asked, stunned yet relieved. "I snuck in to rescue you, my sons", he replied, walking over to help me free my bros. He had our weapons on his back and Dani's amulet in his belt. _Dani,_ I winced, my heart aching at the thought of her being tortured. _Hold on, honey, I'm coming._

Splinter placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know where they have her, Leonardo?" I shook my head and said, "She was with us in here, but Hun took her away." When I got my hands on that Purple Dragon scum…

Raph, Mikey, and Don were all standing around us at this point, rubbing their wrists where the chains had been. Sensei handed each of us our weapons. Raph twirled his sais and said, "Well, any ideas on how to find Dani?"

I sighed. "Let's split up, because to be honest, I have no clue where she is. We need to cover as much ground as possible in a short time." Everyone nodded their agreement. "Mikey, Don, you go left. Raph and I will go right."

"I will try to find the Shredder." Sensei said. Before we could protest, he lifted his hand, "I cannot allow him to get away after what he has done to my children, especially Danielle."

We all nodded reluctantly and ran out of the room to find our sister. I turned back for a second time to look at Sensei.

"Be careful, Father", I whispered, and he nodded his head and smiled. Raph and I ran side-by-side, ready for a fight, but praying we'd find our baby before she was hurt.

**Review, comment, etc. I faster update will follow.**


	19. Chapter 18

**3 reviews + snow day = new update! After this, however, I won't post another until after I update my outsiders fic.**

**The Shredder's POV**

At long last, I have the prospect of world domination within my grasp. And it only took a small child to do it.

I have given Baxter Stockman unlimited license in my labs to unlock Danielle's full power. He knows the price of failure, and has taken measures to insure that he is undisturbed in his work. Hun and an army of Foot soldiers guard the girl in order to prevent the turtles from rescuing her. They could never find her in the complicated labyrinth of the Foot tower anyway, but I have learned to proceed with caution.

"How are things coming along, Stockman?" I asked, casually strolling into the lab he was working in. it bothered me none when I saw all the tubes and needles in the child; as long as she was alive, I was content to assume Stockman knew what he was doing.

"Why, master, I believe you will be quite pleased!" he exclaimed, "After rigorous testing, I have determined the key DNA component in the girl that activates her dormant power. However, I have also learned something rather disturbing."

I simply glared at Stockman. He flinched and continued, "Danielle DOES have and HAS used the ability to activate her power when she feels strong emotions- such as when Hun nearly killed her brother."

We both looked at Hun, who growled at the girl strapped in the bed. "I will have my revenge…" He started but I said, "You most certainly will NOT do anything unless I say otherwise." The child stirred, and a tear formed from her eye. "Keep her and her beloved _family_ under surveillance." I barked, and with that, I withdrew to my chambers.

**Raph's POV**

Leo and I were, yet again, running down a corridor in an attempt to find Dani. _Would our baby EVER____be safe? _I thought grimly, peeking into another room, but it was just filled with weapons. I mean, she still hasn't recovered from the FIRST kidnapping, let alone the second. What would she be put through this time?

I pushed the thought aside with a growl. Leo glanced at me and mumbled, "Concentrate, Raph. I'm scared, too, but we need to focus on finding her ALIVE."

"Fearless, you're NEVER scared", I blurted out in shock. He barked a laugh. "Even Superman has his kryptonite, you know. My love for my family is mine." We smirked at each other. He was right.

"Love for your _family_, or love for your _baby_?" I teased, and he snorted, "Both, hot-head." It was pretty sad how our instincts to protect Dani were the only reason we weren't arguing. I don't know how Dani stands it.

As this thought hit me like a ton of concrete, I froze. Leo looked at me anxiously, "What's up, Raph?" I chocked, "Leo… have you ever thought of how much we fight?" He nodded mutely, "I don't exactly enjoy it, bro."

"No, no, not that", I reassured, "It's just… Have you ever thought of how our constant arguments affect Dani? I mean, think about it, I'm her best friend, and you're her sensei and hero…" I trailed off as Leo's eyes widened in horror.

He was as shocked as I was, "Raph, I never thought… I mean… Wow. But, knowing Dani, she would be torn up, but would never say anything… Because of us." I nodded and reached my hand out, "After this, we shape up, okay, bro?" Leo smiled and took my hand, "Definitely. Now, let's get our sister."

We looked at each other, two big brothers… who had majorly failed their only baby sister. We hurt her, and it took her being kidnapped and tortured for us to realize it. We both winced but went back to searching for her.

_I'm so sorry, sweetie. Please be alive so that we can apologize and make things right. _

**Mikey's POV**

Donnie and I were doing our ninja thing, sneaking around Foot tower, looking for Dani. Usually, I'd use this opportunity to make a bunch of puns to drive Don up a wall, but I was too worried about my little buddy to be funny.

"Keep your spirits up, Mikey", Donnie whispered soothingly, "We'll find her, and she'll be okay. She's Dani, after all." I just nodded. Yeah, she was Dani… a little human girl, with a mind that could snap and a heart that could break. The Shredder could do both and so much more.

I sighed. "Don…" I started, until we heard two voices coming from the opposite end of the hall than us. Donnie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet right next to us. We listened as the voices came closer.

"Well, I'm sure tired from our little shift." A Foot ninja mumbled. His buddy laughed, "Hey, you have to admit, it was enjoyable watching Stockman's little 'tests' on the child." Don and I growled. _Dani, sweetie…_

The Foot stopped right outside the door, laughing. "Her screaming was so weak. Those pitiful whimpers…" They started a laughing riot. They stopped outside the wrong closet.

Don suddenly swung the door open and punched both ninjas out cold. He snarled, "That'll teach you to mess with my little sister…"

"Whoa, Don, I thought that having temper tantrums was Raph's job!" I snickered, but one look from my immediate brother shut me up. "Let's go" he breathed dashing down the direction the ninjas had come from.

We ran until we reached a door that read 'Do not disturb… OR ELSE!' "You ready, Mikey?" I nodded at Don as we carefully slipped up into a grate above the door. We crawled slowly and silently until we were above the opening in the center of the room. We gasped.

Baxter Stockman was in the room, that I could now tell was a lab, with Hun and four Foot, who stood at the windows and door. However, that wasn't what upset Donnie and I, causing my bro to whimper and me to almost throw up.

Dani, our angel, was strapped to a bed. She had tubes and IVs sticking out of her from all directions. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose, and she has NEVER in her life looked paler or sicker than she was right then.

I could have broken down at the sight of her, but I was honestly just enraged that anyone could do such horrible things to an eleven-year-old girl.

A shaking Don whispered, "We HAVE to get her. RIGHT NOW." I nodded, ready to fight for my sister.

**Will Leo and Raph make it in time to help Don and MIkey rescue Dani? Will Sensei get to the Shredder? Will my mother stop being a psycho moody witch? Review if you want an update! **


	20. Chapter 19

**What time is it? Update time! **

**Don's POV**

I have NEVER been so pissed off in all my life. I am usually calm and quiet. But this time, I was just as bad as Raph. As impossible as that sounds even to me, it was true.

Who did these bastards think they were? Did they think it was okay to MUTILATE MY BABY?! The sight of Dani made me want to cry, puke, and punch something all at the same time. What was better to punch than the ones mutilating her?

Mike and I jumped out of the vent into the lab. Stockman and Hun whirled around and stared at us in shock. "How did you mutants escape?" Stockman snapped, still holding a knife over Dani.

I dashed across the room and snatched the implement from his hand and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Mikey charged right into Hun, but was grabbed from behind by two Foot ninjas. I ran up behind the ninjas and knocked them both out with my staff. Mikey and I were just about to get to Hun…

But suddenly, Stockman grabs a needle from the lab table, and hovers it right above, who else, DANI.

"Drop your weapons, or I'll inject this stimulate into her heart. I'm sure Donatello knows what that will do." I moaned, of course I did; if he stuck that into her, my sister's heart would speed up until it went too fast and stopped.

Mikey whimpered and we both dropped our weapons. Hun stepped forward, cracking his knuckles; I was desperately wishing Raph and Leo would suddenly appear…

**Leo's POV**

Ever have a day where everything keeps going from bad to worse until it reaches unbelievably horrifying? I know I have. I WAS HAVING ONE RIGHT NOW.

Seriously, it was taking every ounce of my strength to keep cool. Raph and I had been looking for at least an hour, and we still had no idea where Dani was. I had a really bad feeling that she needed me, RIGHT NOW.

Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "… ello knows what that will do." Raph growled, "Stockman" and I knew he was on the dot with that. Had Stockman just said Donatello, though?

I ran down a hallway with Raph at my heels. Laughter and grunts could be heard from a room at the end of the hall. We stood outside said door, tensed and ready to jump in. I gestured for Raph to wait.

"Well, well, well, it seems your sister's belief in you is unfounded" Stockman chuckled. I heard a moan, and almost freaked when I recognized it as Mikey. I actually did freak when I heard a whimper and Hun say, "Speaking of that princess brat."

Raph looked murderous, and before I could stop him, he busted down the door and shouted, "Step away from my siblings, you bastards!"

I followed him, and my blood froze. I saw my two baby brothers who were lying beaten and bloodied on the floor, looking up at us with a mixed look of fear and relief. Their weapons were broken on the floor next to them. Hun stood over them with a smug smirk on his face, looking mockingly at Raph.

"This must be my lucky day! All four turtles and their sister at once!" Hun was laughing, and I thought Raph would lunge at him, but he was staring in horror at something in the corner. I followed his gaze, and almost fainted.

Dani was on a metal table, surrounded by machines. She had tubes and needles covering every inch of her, along with bruises and blood, some from earlier and some new. She was paler than before, which I hadn't thought was possible, and her face looked so small and helpless I could have cried.

To say we flipped out… doesn't cover it.

Raph looked from Stockman to Hun and said, "I. Will. KILL. You." I watched as my brother grabbed Hun and literally THREW the two-ton gorilla at Stockman, causing them both to go into the wall. Don stood up shakily, helping Mikey, and asked, "How did you guys find us?"

"Later, are you two alright?" I responded anxiously, checking my little brothers over. Raph strode across the room to where Dani was and said, "Kid, can ya hear me?" I ran over to join him. She wasn't responding.

"Sweetie, please, wake up", I whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. She didn't even stir. "Forget it, Stockman knocked her out", Don mumbled as he began checking her over.

"How do we get out of here?" Mikey's eyes were pleading and frightened. Raph placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let Don unhook Dani, then we run."

"Guys, I can't just…" Don began, but then Hun came over, looking menacing. He punched Raph in the gut, then grabbed Mikey and threw him on top of Raph. I stood in front of Dani and Don protectively.

Hun simply laughed as he stepped over my unconscious brothers. "You two really think you can stop me?" "I won't let you get away with this. If you want my brother and sister, you'll have to get through me." I got into a defensive position, ready to defend my family.

Unfortunately, as I attacked Hun with my katana, he side-stepped me and grabbed my ankle, tossing me with Mikey and Raph before stepping on my chest. I gasped in pain.

Hun chuckled, "So much for saving your precious family. You are such a failure. Now you can watch as I finish you all, starting with the girl." _Please no, not my baby, not Dani_, I felt like weeping. But he was right. I was too weak to protect the ones I love; I had failed them all…

I watched in agony as Hun walked slowly towards a snarling Don standing in front of Dani. The last thing I remember was a movement from the metal bed before I blacked out.

**Dani's POV**

Despite the vomit-inducing pain I was in, I was still aware of the presence of a lot of people in the room. However, I was too weak to open my eyes and look around. At first the voices were so indistinct I thought I was imagining them, but then they became more distinct.

"I. Will. KILL. You." was the first thing I really heard. I felt like I was gonna weep with relief; I would know that Brooklyn accent anywhere! Raphie!

There was the sound of a struggle and felt a heavy crash close to me. There was mumbling from the other side of the room. However, right next to my head, I heard my hot-headed bro say, "Kid, can ya hear me?" I wanted to say yes, but I was in too much pain.

My heart broke when Leo whispered, "Sweetie, please, wake up." I tried with all my might to get up, to at least open my eyes, but again, too much pain.

Don was the next turtle I heard, "Forget it, Stockman, knocked her out." The hatred in his voice when he said Stockman's name was evident.

"How do we get out of here?" Mikey asked, confirming that all four of my brothers were with me. The thought gave me great comfort; but Raph's response didn't. "Let Don unhook Dani, then we run." How the hell could they unhook me? I love these guys, but not one of them is a certified doctor. Not that Stockman wasn't insane, or that I didn't trust Don, but still.

"Guys, I can't just…" Don began, but then he cut off. I heard the sound of Raph grunting, Mikey screaming, and Leo growling. What the shell was going on?

I heard Hun's laugh, and I knew the answer to my question. "You two really think you can stop me?" he asked menacingly. _You TWO?_, I thought in horror, _Where were the other two?_ Leo responded, "I won't let you get away with this. If you want my brother and sister, you'll have to get through me." The determination in his voice made me want to hug him. His bravery and strength were amazing, considering the burden he carries at such a young age.

To my horror, Leo gasped and Hun chuckled, "So much for saving your precious family. You are such a failure. Now you can watch as I finish you all, starting with the girl." Don snarled, and I felt his hand, which hadn't left my head throughout this whole ordeal, lift off me.

I finally managed to move and slowly but surely, I opened my eyes to see Don hovering over me, his shell facing me, holding his stance in front of me.

"No…" I croaked, barely audible through the oxygen mask. That didn't prevent Don from hearing me though. "Dani, can you hear me?" He asked, turning towards me... Just as Hun grabbed him from behind and flung him away from me. I lifted my head to see my beloved big brothers all lying together, unconscious on the floor.

I growled and tore off my oxygen mask. My body felt hot, and I was so angry I was seeing red. _Hun will PAY_, I thought, _he would regret this for the rest of his pathetic life. I'd make sure of it, for Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey._

**CLIFFHANGER! WILL DANI BE ABLE TO STOP HUN? WILL THE BOYS REVIVE IN TIME TO HELP HER? DOES THIS SOUND TOO MUCH LIKE A LAME TV SHOW? REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Update, need I say more?**

**Hun's POV**

As the freak with the purple bandana foolishly turned to his sister, I snatched him up and threw him with the rest of his brothers, knocking him unconscious like the others.

_Now, for my revenge_, I thought as the little brat lifted her head to see her brothers. _Taking in account her many injuries, she shouldn't be hard to kill… _

The child was obviously insane. She tore off the oxygen mask that was helping her to breathe, and then she started randomly pulling needles and tubes out of herself.

I chuckled. "I may not even have to kill you after all. You might kill yourself, kid." Unfortunately, that's when, for the second time, this so-called princess burst into flames. Despite how impossible it was for her to even be able to _breathe_, the stubborn brat stood up and glared me down.

"Hun", she snarled, "You're _mine_." She swept my feet out from under me, then punched me rapidly and repeatedly in the chest. I attempted to grab her leg; however, she had learned from her brothers' defeat, and quickly jumped off of me.

As I stood up to break her in half, she threw a fire blast at me; I, too, had learned from our previous encounter, and I dodged the blast. She growled and lunged at me. I grabbed her wrist, but she flipped over my head, freeing herself from my grasp.

"You don't get it, do you?" I said threateningly, trying to scare her into surrendering. "Fighting will do you no good. Your brothers all fought and were defeated. The only way you can survive is by cooperating with us and then all will go well for you."

She shook her head, breathing heavily. I smirked, "Then you leave me no choice." I lifted the flaming girl by the throat, and slowly started to strangle her.

**Raph's POV**

I groaned as I came to. It took me a minute, but when I remembered what had happened, I growled. Opening my eyes, I saw my three others brothers were out cold around me. I sat up carefully, my eyes scanning the room. What I saw caused me to gasp.

First of all, Dani was on fire. Again. Secondly, she was fighting Hun, which was sickening to think about, let alone to actually see it. And thirdly, and the most horrifying, I saw Hun grab my baby sister's neck and begin to strangle her.

I stood up and snarled, causing Hun to turn his head as he kept Dani hovering in the air. "You freaks don't know when to quit, do you?" He snapped and tightened his grip on my sis, who was choking and looking scared as all hell. As she choked, the flames around her disappeared, leaving her totally helpless.

I twirled my sais, "Hun, I can't even _describe_ the pain you'll be in if you don't put my baby down RIGHT NOW." Dani whimpered when she saw me, but choked again as Hun tightened his grip again. I had officially seen enough.

I lunged forward and thrust my sais into Hun's sides. He roared in pain and dropped Dani. I scooped her up and dashed to where my unconscious brothers were, placing her between Leo and Don.

"You hurt?" I breathed and she nodded fearfully. The sight of my sister, so scared and hurt, fueled my anger. I may not show it, but Splinter, my bros, and my sis were everything to me. I was fiercely protective of all of them, and messing with one of them meant that you had to deal with me.

I saw that the others were starting to regain consciousness. Dani grinned as Mikey moaned, "What hit me?" Leo opened his eyes and, seeing his sister next to him, sat up and whispered hoarsely, "Are you okay?"

D nodded sheepishly, "I used my powers, but Hun was beating me anyway, so Raphie saved me." She grinned up at me, and I knelt down and hugged her, "Again, anytime."

Don rubbed the back of his head. "We got to get Sensei and get out of here." We all nodded in agreement. I turned toward my only older brother and asked, "Any ideas, Fearless?"

"Yeah", he answered, "We get Sensei and get out of here." Mikey and Dani laughed. Don and I didn't. Leo raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm serious. Mikey, carry Dani."

Dani rolled her eyes, "I can walk…" But Leo cut her off, "You CAN but I won't let you. See how that works?" The look in Leo's eyes forbade argument, so Dani scowled as Mikey carefully lifted her bridal style. I patted her head, and was rewarded with a smirk from my best friend.

Don came over to the three of us and said, "Okay, I won't be able to chill until I've checked Dani over, so can we get out of here?" We all nodded in agreement. Leo and I ran out of the lab, followed by Mikey carrying Dani, with Don taking up the rear. I only hoped we could keep our little girl safely with us this time…

**Review! Comment! Something! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Leo's POV **

As the five of us covertly roamed Foot tower, I started to have a bad feeling in my stomach. _Not AGAIN_, I thought; the last time this happened, Dani started her long stream of kidnappings and torture sessions.

I automatically drifted closer to her and Mikey, both of which were goofing off. "Shhh, you want to get caught?" I snapped in my frustration, causing them both to frown at me. I sighed guiltily and said, "Sorry guys I'm just on edge."

Raph turned and said, "We all are, bro, believe me. But trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

"Raph's right", Dani smiled encouragingly, "We'll be okay, cuz we're together." Then she frowned, "I just hope we can stay together."

"We WILL" Raph, Don, Mikey, and I all said at once, causing Dani to laugh. She rolled her eyes, "Overprotective, much?" "It's not like we ain't got reason to be" Mikey reminded her, tickling her as he held her tight.

D looked away, with a look almost like… Shame? "This is all my fault. Hun was right." I sighed in frustration, "Sweetheart, he was NOT right. How could you have known, or even prepared for all this?" I was determined to protect my baby, both from her enemies and herself.

Dani pouted, "I just feel so useless." Raph laughed, "If saving our lives twice is useless, then… oh, right, it's not!" He messed up her hair as our sister giggled. "You saved me MORE" she countered teasingly. "Good, if you had saved us more, I'd have to wear a bag over my face to hide the shame of my 11-year-old sis savin my shell." Raph was only half-joking.

Don smirked, "How about we actually find Sensei? You know, before Shredder finds us, and takes Dani away yet again." Suddenly Mikey whispered, "Too late." We turned to see Mikey standing between Dani and a video screen with the Shredder… and an unconscious Splinter on it.

"Hello, freaks. I see you have your beloved sister, but at the cost of your master, I'm afraid", Shredder said in a sarcastic tone. Dani whimpered, and I placed a hand on her shoulder as I said, "What did you do to Master Splinter?"

"Nothing really. I just thrashed him around a bit. But, to get to the point, I'm telling you turtles that I am willing to return your master… if you return the child to me." Raph snarled, and the rest of us froze in horror. "By dawn, which is in 3 hours, you must choose between your Sensei and your sister. If you choose your sister, the rat dies. If you choose the rat, the girl is mine."

I could barely comprehend this. How could I CHOOSE between my father and baby sister? Answer, I couldn't; it would kill me. But just as I was about to respond to Shredder, a small voice said, "You can have me, just leave Master Splinter alone." All four of us snapped our heads to look at Dani.

**Dani's POV**

Okay, my brothers were NUTS if they thought I was gonna let my grandfather die in order to save me. Then again, I suppose it was stupid to think my bros would let me go.

While my brothers stared at me in horror, the Shredder laughed, "Well, I suppose I must give you credit for having guts." Raph's head snapped to the screen, and he snarled, "Don't get excited, you ain't getting within _10 miles_ of her, no matter what she says."

I glanced at Raph and whispered, "Would you rather lose your father?" Leo answered, "We won't, but we aren't losing YOU either." "He won't kill me, he just wants..." I was cut off by a sharp pain in my chest. I doubled over, but Leo was right there and caught me up with a hiss. I heard the Shredder laugh and say, "How do you like that? My remote chip that Stockman implanted in the brat works."

My bros looked so horrified and pissed that it was kinda scary. Especially Raph, who snarled curse words under his breath. Don took a deep breath and said, "We surrender. IF you promise not to kill Dani, you can have her." I was partially shocked, partially hurt by this. Did Don not want me or something? Didn't he see the way Raph, Mikey, and Leo were about to kill him?

But the Shredder simply nodded, "See you in three hours, turtles. With Danielle, of course."

When the screen blackened, Leo, still holding me in his arms, said slowly and darkly, "Donatello, you have ten seconds to explain before I let Raph beat your head in." Raph nodded his head while Mikey and I looked anxiously at our three older brothers.

Don sighed, "First of all, Dani, I'm sorry, but do you HONESTLY think I want you gone?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I responded, "Well, you just said…" "I'm setting my plan into motion", Don cut me off, smiling gently.

Before I could argue, Don said comfortingly, "Shredder isn't getting either Father or you, honey. But we need to get Splinter and that remote, so Shredder can't hurt you. Give me some credit, guys", Don looked at his brothers, clearly insulted, "I love my sister, too. I'm assuming you WANT to get back at the Shredder?"

Leo and Raph glanced guiltily at each other, and Leo said, "Okay, sorry, you were a little too convincing. With that in mind, Don, what's your plan?" Donnie smirked, "I thought you'd never ask…"

**I decided to tease you with a mini chapter. Tee-hee if you want an update, you know what to do! **


	23. Chapter 22

**Master Splinter's POV**

I was awakened by the sound of the Shredder's voice. "Finally my time has come." I attempted to lift my head, but found myself feeling too weak. However, I didn't need to in order to know what the Shredder was talking about.

I have never regretted anything more than hiding Dani's secret for so long. Now, the only thing between my little girl and this monster were her brothers. I only prayed my sons were strong enough to keep their sister out of the Shredder's claws.

This thought was interrupted by the Shredder saying, "Well, Splinter, your sons seem to be more cooperative than you. They have graciously agreed to trade the girl for you." He smiled. "As soon as I have her, the world will be mine."

I kept my face passive, but I knew better than the Shredder. My sons would never risk their baby sister; they clearly are setting up a trap. _Be safe, my children._ I thought.

**Raph's POV**

You know, as kids, I always was a little envious of how smart Donnie was. Even at a young age, he was gifted and exceptionally brilliant, as Master Splinter would say. He is the one that always helps Dani with her math and science, which are her two worst subjects. (Dani's more on the creative end of the scale. She loves English and writing.)

This time, however, Don's 'genius' plan had me pissed as hell and scared to death. Because it involved us letting the Shredder get near my baby, the one thing I swore I'd die before I let happen again.

I glanced at Dani, who was holding Leo's hand tightly with a determined look on her face. She was anxious to save Sensei, believing that his capture was her fault. Leo looked like he was gonna throw up; he was clearly as worried as me. He was holding Dani like he never wanted to let go. I almost wished he wouldn't.

I sighed for the hundredth time and said, "Don, are you SURE about this?" don glared at me for the hundredth time and said, "YES, Raph. I PROMISE the Shredder won't hurt Dani. We are just gonna make it look like we're surrendering her."

"Are you sure these two can HANDLE pretending?" Mikey asked, gesturing to Leo and me. I scowled, but I couldn't argue. He was right, if Shredder hurt Dani, Leo and I would absolutely drop the charade to protect her.

Dani, surprisingly, was the one who said, "They're gonna HAVE to. We have no other choice to save Master Splinter." Leo groaned, "Can't we just TRY and sneak Sensei outta here? You know, without putting Dani in danger for the millionth time today?"

I nodded my head in agrrement, while Don, Mikey, and Dani ignored him. Don handed our sister a shell-cell and said, "Okay, you know what to do, right kiddo?" Dani nodded with a determined smile, puffing out her chest bravely. Donnie laughed and rubbed Dani's hair.

Leo sighed in frustration, causing Dani to walk up to him and take his hand, "Come on, big bro. I promise, everything's gonna be okay." Leo knelt next to our sis and placed his hands on Dani's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye as he said, "Just please, please, PLEASE be careful, little kunoichi. And if you need to get out, GET OUT."

Dani nodded and hugged Leo tight. When Leo finally let go, I placed a hand on D's head and said, "Good luck kid. Be safe." Dani smiled sweetly at me and hugged me, too. It took everything I had not to snatch her up and run, but I reluctantly let Dani go.

"Come on, Dani", Don said, taking Dani's hand as we approached the doors of the Shredder's main room. God, this was gonna be hard…

**CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Dani's POV**

Okay, I'll be the first to admit. (Well, after Leo) I had been through A LOT in the past twenty-four hours. Kidnappings, tortures, being taken from my family… I had been through it all. So it _might_ be considered _a tad_ suicidal to be deliberately going back into the hands of my enemies. And that's because… it is.

I really have no idea where all this sudden bravery came from, but if it saved my grandfather, then it was a good thing. Well, it was to me, but my bros on the other hand… I was standing outside the doors of the Shredder's lair, with all four of them shaking and growling around me.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're right behind you", Donnie whispered and I nodded. With one last glance at an anxious Leo, I opened the doors and strode into my own personal hell.

Shredder was sitting on a throne with Hun on his left and Karai on his right. While Hun sneered at me, Karai looked at me with an unreadable expression… but, was it me, or did her eyes have a flicker of worry in them?

The Shredder chuckled, "My, my, look who has graced us with her presence? The royal survivor of the Elementals herself, Danielle Hamato!" he stood up, arms extended towards me, "Alas, I see that I was right about your brothers abandoning you, my dear."

I nodded my head, but only so I could glance up at Raph, who was hanging on the ceiling, shifting his eyes between me and the Shredder. He went between anxious glances and murderous glares. Don was behind a potted plant in the left corner of the room, and Mikey was with him. Leo was closest to me, hidden behind a glass case a few feet away from me that contained an ancient Japanese sword.

"Where is my grandfather, Shredder? You have me now, so let him go." I said evenly, stepping forward away from Leo. I knew that the farther away I got, the more it killed him, but I really didn't have a choice.

The Shredder snapped his fingers, and two Foot ninjas appeared from behind the throne holding Master Splinter. I gasped at how bad he looked; they must have done to him what they did to me!

"Grandpa!" I screamed, and ran towards him. He lifted his head slightly and grumbled, "Danielle…"

I ran up to him and held him, whispering, "I'm sorry, Grandpa. This is my fault." Sensei placed a hand on my cheek and said, "No, my little girl. You must not think like that. It is I who kept this important secret from you."

I could have cried, but I simply stood up and glared at the Shredder. He was in for a surprise, the jackass…

**Mini-update. The reviews to this will determine whether I continue or not.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, I'll start with this… I HAVEN'T ABONDONED ANY STORY! I love these stories, I woon't give up. With that said…Yeah, school SUCKS. Until June, I won't be able to do frequent, long updates, because I need to bring my grades up. NHS and all that stuff. **

**So here's a little update, and know that these stories are still strong!**

**Leo's POV**

What the shell was I thinking, agreeing to Don's crazy plan?! Watching this was gonna KILL me!

Dani was close to tears, holding a badly wounded Master Splinter. My heart ached for my father; he looked like he'd been tortured. I wanted nothing more than to run out and grab both him and Dani, but this damn PLAN…

Predictably, Shredder laughed off Dani's glare. "Now, now, child. I will release your sensei as soon as you tell me where the amulet is."

Dani smirked. "Do I look like I know? I only just found out about these stupid powers; you really think I'm gonna give a crap about the location of some stupid necklace?"

Hun snarled, "You're just asking for another beating, ain't you?" She made a slight noise in the back of her throat, and it took everything I had not to snarl back at that gorilla.

Dani straightened up a bit, saying, "I'm just pointing out that there is no way for me to have the amulet."

Shredder dashed across the room until he was hovering right over Dani. She just glared as he said darkly, "You better come up with a better excuse than that, or your precious grandfather is dead."

That's when Dani burst into flames. She kicked Shredder in the chest, saying, "Somehow… I doubt that." Unfortunately, Shredder simply grabbed her ankle and tossed her into Hun, who punched her stomach.

Dani gasped and choked for air, while Hun proceeded to place his mammoth foot on her chest. She screamed out in pain. I glanced frantically at Raph, who was about to spring.

"Oh, and turtles", Shredder said, looking first in Don and Mikey's direction, then in Raph and mine's, " If you try to rescue the rat, the girl's life is forfeit."

**Review! I hope to update again… Soon. Don't blame me, blame my psycho teachers.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Another mini-update. A funny comment I received prompted me. I know these shorties are annoying, but better than nothing, right?**

**Donnie's POV**

My bros and I froze as the Shredder revealed his knowledge of our presence. Oh, no…

My plan (That I now HATED myself for) was pretty basic- make it appear that we are surrendering Dani, then jump in and grab her and Master Splinter from under them before retreating. That was obviously too simple, though, and I was kicking myself.

Dani struggled to breathe as Hun stomped on her chest repeatedly, causing her to choke every time she drew air. It was an agonizing sight, and one that I knew was driving all of us, but especially Leo and Raph, mad.

Raph jumped down from the ceiling, and Leo, Mikey, and I emerged from our hiding spots. Dani snarled at the Shredder, "You better leave my broth…" She cut off gasping as Hun stomped her harder in the chest. Mikey whimpered next to me while Leo, Raph, and I growled.

I chanced a glance at Master Splinter, and was shocked to see him attempting to stand up. I stepped forward to help him, but Shredder said, "No, no, no, Donatello." He snapped his fingers, and Hun grabbed Dani by the collar of her shirt.

"What is any of this going to accomplish, Shredder?" Leo snapped, looking like a lethal assassin. I mean, Raph is the official hot-head of the family, but Leo looked just plain deadly at the moment. "How does hurting Master Splinter and threatening a child help you? If you really valued Dani's power, you wouldn't torture her to death."

Shredder smiled, "I have no intention of killing the girl, Leonardo. I am perfectly capable of healing her injuries, once you four and the rat are out of my way."

"How do you expect to get the necklace without us?" Mikey said tauntingly.

Hun chuckled, "I will just have to beat the truth out of you."

"Can't beat out of us what we don't know", I snapped.

"YOU reptiles may not know…" Hun, still holding a very pissed-off but still helpless Dani, walked over to Master Splinter, "But could your master really watch me kill you right in front of him?"

"I SAID leave them out of this", Dani threatened weakly, and it was heart-breaking to watch her struggle against her captor in order to protect us. "Dani…" I heard Leo whisper in agony.

Hun lost his patience with her. "JUST SHUT UP!" He roared as he threw Dani into the wall. She landed with a piercing scream and a sickening thud. She lay limp and face down on the ground.

Now Raph lost HIS patience. He jumped from Leo's side and punched Hun right in the gut. Leo ran over to Sensei to help him up.

"Go help Leo", I muttered to Mikey as I dashed to where Dani was. I turned my sister over so that she was lying on her back. I cradled her gently in my arms and checked for her pulse.

DANI DIDN'T HAVE ONE.

**CLIFFIES FOREVER –HIDES FROM ALL THE ITEMS BEING THROWN AT ME BY ANGRY FANS-**


	27. Chapter 26

**My cousin is co-writing this, and got pissed at me for the cliffie. Oops. So, here's an update that will have a less severe cliffie. Maybe –evil laugh-**

**Raph's POV**

Yeah, you would think Hun would know by now that threatening Dani ends up with him in the wall. Guess some people never learn their lesson.

I glanced around at all my siblings. Mikey and Leo were helping up Master Splinter, while Don had run over to check on Dani.

The Shredder ordered his Foot soldiers to attack us, and dozens of Foot ninjas invaded. _Damn it_, I thought. A whole bunch of them surrounded the trio to my left, but by now, Sensei was up and kicking butt with my oldest and youngest bros.

I swerved around to find Donnie leaning over what I assumed to be Dani, totally unaware of the ninjas descending upon him. I ran across the room and knocked out four ninjas with one side-swept kick.

"Don, what's going on?! Get in the fight!" I called as I threw punches and kicks at the ten ninjas still standing around us. When he didn't respond, I got fed up and swung around to glare at him.

Don was pumping Dani's chest. There were tears in his eyes. I froze. "What…" I whispered, and Don said in a grim daze, "She's not breathing, Raph."

I knelt next to my sister. She was bleeding, and her face was hallowed and pale. I checked her pulse… There was none to be found.

"No" I said hoarsely, "Dani, you are NOT dying on us, kid. Come on, wake up." I shook her, but she remained limp. I started hyperventilating, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Sweetie, please, come on. Don't do this to us. We need you, lil sis, we couldn't get along without ya." I smiled as I pushed the hair out of her face. "Who else is gonna keep me and Leo from ragging on each other? Damn it", my voice broke, "I'm so sorry, honey."

Don placed a hand on my shoulder and sobbed. Just then, Leo and Mikey came running up behind us. When they saw us crying, Mikey said, "Wow, what happened?"

But Leo had already seen Dani. "NO!" he screamed, pushing past us and scooping our sister's body into his arms. "Dani, wake up, baby! Please don't leave me…" He trailed off, sobbing.

Mikey hugged Don and they wept into each other's arms. I placed a hand on my shaking oldest sibling's arm as I freely cried. There were no words to describe the pain we felt. Our baby girl, our beloved sister, was gone forever.

But, wait… Did my little kunoichi's chest just rise? I watched in amazement as her eyelids fluttered.

"Leo…" I whispered in awe. He opened his eyes as Dani gave a little cough. He gripped her tighter, "Dani?"

Don and Mikey watched tensely from behind us as Dani muttered, "Guys…"

SHE WAS ALIVE!

**OK, now is that a good cliffie? Let me know ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Warning- my cousin wrote this chapter by herself. I didn't look at it, just uploaded. Review and be nice!**

**Leo's POV**

After Raph attacked Hun (again), I decided to check on Sensei first, then go to Dani.

"Are you alright, Father?" I asked anxiously. Mikey ran up behind me and said, "Don's got D." I nodded.

"I am fine… My sons, look out!" Master Splinter cried as he suddenly pulled us behind him. That's when I noticed that we were surrounded by the Foot!

Fortunately, two dozen Foot ninjas is hardly a problem for Mikey, Sensei, and I combined. In no time at all, we took out the ninjas.

"Sit and rest, Master", I said to a shaky Master Splinter. "Mikey and I will check on the others."

He nodded, and we ran across the room. Don and Raph were leaning over something; Dani was out of sight. Where was that little goofball?

As we approached we stopped. Don and Raph didn't acknowledge us, and they looked distressed. Raph was shaking someone and muttering in a low voice.

"Wow, what happened?" Mikey asked, but I now saw that the person that my two brothers, but especially Raph, were sobbing over, was my Dani.

"NO!" I screamed. I shoved my brothers out of my way, and lifted my youngest sibling to me. She wasn't breathing. AT ALL.

"Dani, wake up, baby! Please don't leave me…" I sobbed and held my baby ninja close. It was as if someone had torn out my heart. It was exactly like I had lost my little sister… and exactly like I had lost my little girl.

"Leo…" Raph whispered suddenly, and I opened my eyes. Was Dani actually breathing? Had my sister just coughed.

As Dani regained consciousness, I gave a shaky sigh of relief. Thank GOODNESS she was alright. If she had died… I shuddered.

"Guys…", she moaned. "Right here", Mikey choked. Dani's eyes fluttered to look at us. "It hurts…"

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Just rest." Raph muttered softly, stroking her hair sweetly.

Dani looked at me and whispered, "Don't cry, big brother." I wiped a tear from my eye and whispered, "Okay, sweetheart." I turned to my brothers, "We're getting out of here. Don, Mikey, help Dani and Master Splinter outside."

"What about you and Raph?" Don asked suspiciously as I placed Dani in his arms. "We'll be right behind ya, covering your back." Raph said, then glanced at me with a knowing look.

Mikey lifted Sensei, who had fallen unconscious from the effort of fighting. He and Don then looked at us once more before carrying our family members out of the door.

"I WILL get them back, you know" a voice from behind us- the Shredder's- chuckled, "Then I will finish what I started."

Raph and I turned to our enemy without fear, without hesitation. Because Shredder would FALL. He had sealed his own fate when he chose our family to torture. Now that they were safe, he would NEVER touch them again.

For Master Splinter. For our little brothers. For our baby Dani. This monster would fall.


	29. Chapter 28

**This chapter is completely mine, for those who have problems with the last couple chapters… This won't be like them. I'll warn you… I have eeeevvvvvvviiiiiiiiilllllll plans. –Maniacal laughter- **

**Don's POV**

Mikey and I were hesitating as we made our way to the exit at the other end of the hall. Despite having two injured family members to worry about… we were still worried about our brothers, too. What were Leo and Raph up to?

I looked down at Dani. The poor kid was barely breathing, which meant that she was nowhere near out of the danger zone. We could still lose her, which made me feel sick. The looks on Raph and Leo's faces… The fact that they cried…

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mikey. "So, what are we gonna do?" he asked anxiously. "We can't stay here with D and Sensei, but we can't leave Leo and Raph."

I sighed, "I know. But, as much as I hate to say it, we should leave. Father and Dani need help, especially Dani."

Mikey looked confused, "But Dani's alive…" I shook my head, "She could still die, Mikey. I didn't want to tell the others, but things aren't looking too good for her. The body can only take so much pain, and she's endured more in one day than some do in a lifetime."

"No…" Mikey whispered as he looked at our sister. "She's gotta make it. You saw the way Raphie and Leo reacted… They couldn't take it. And neither could I."

"Everything will be alright, my sons." Mikey and I jumped and turned when we saw Master Splinter sitting up.

"Father!" we both shouted and hugged Sensei. (I had to use one arm to hug, while holding Dani with the other.)

"Sensei, Leo and Raph…" Mikey started, but Splinter stopped him, "Are fighting the Shredder. I know. Go help them, and I will stay with Danielle."

Mikey and I glanced at each other. I looked down at Dani and carefully asked, "You certain, Sensei? Maybe we should stay…" But sensei shook his head, "No, your brothers need you. Do not worry, I will get your sister to safety."

I sighed and nodded. Mikey rubbed Dani's hair; I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Stay alive, kunoichi." I placed her in our Master's arms, and with one last glance at the two, Mikey and I ran to save our big brothers.

**Raph's POV**

The condescending look that Shredder was giving us was driving me nuts. I wanted- no, needed- to take him down. Who did he think he was, almost killing MY (Uhh, I mean, OUR) baby sister and father.

Leo has never looked more tense and revenge-driven. He clearly wouldn't be able to chill until Shredder was no longer a threat to our bros, sis, and father.

Shredder chuckled, "By now, my ninja Elite will have found your family. They know to bring the girl to me, where I will make CERTAIN she doesn't escape."

I gave a bitter laugh, and Leo growled, "Never. You will NEVER touch her, or any of my family, again."

That's when the fight started. Leo and I lunged forward, weapons drawn and teeth bared. I attacked from in front, Leo from behind. Shredder knocked me down as Leo jumped into the air and kicked his helmet off.

Leo punched Shredder in the face, earning him a kick in the gut. I stood up to help my bro, and I plunged my sai into his armor. He turned and threw a punch, which I dodged. Leo plunged his katana into our enemy's side, opening the armor to reveal the evil utrom inside.

I plucked up the alien scum and smirked at my big brother, saying, "We DID warn him against hurting our fam. Didn't we say this would happen?" Leo nodded and said coolly, "You should have thought twice before coming after our baby, Shredder." I looked at the relief in Leo's eyes, but noticed that he still seemed upset.

"What?" I snapped, forcing my big bro to look me in the eyes. He sighed, "I want to get to Dani. I have a bad feeling…" I groaned, not AGAIN, for crying out loud! She had been through MORE than enough!

**Master Splinter's POV**

I watched my youngest sons going to save my oldest sons. I glanced at my baby girl, unconscious in my arms. _My poor, poor little granddaughter_, I though anxiously, _I'm so sorry for what I've done to you_.

My ears perked when I heard a sudden movement behind me. I growled at the thought of Danielle ending up back in the Shredder's clutches, and I placed her on the ground at my feet, assuming an offensive position.

The Elite appeared in front of me. "Well, well, the child's alive. Shredder'll fix that." "Never" I snarled as I attacked the three ninjas around me. I kicked one in the chest, kicking him into another. A punch to the neck left the third on the ground.

I turned back to Danielle. But I gasped at the sight that met me.

**Cliffie solved tomorrow! 4 day weekend where I don't give a shit about school ftw! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Here we are! Sorry about the delay, I got a killer idea!**

**Dani's POV**

Darkness. It was all around me, closing in on me, even as I listened to Mikey and Donnie's voices above my head.

I wanted to be home. I wanted my brothers and sensei to be home with me, being their usual lovable selves.

Why was everything so dark? Why was I so tired? Maybe I should sleep… But a voice in my head kept screaming "NO". It sounded a lot like Leo, but I couldn't be sure. Shell, I missed him…

To be honest, I was starting to see a light. I unconsciously started walking towards it, but I felt a presence stopping me. Suddenly, a memory flashed through my head…

_A four year old me was chasing an eight year old Mikey. "Gimme dolly, Ikey!" I called out giggling. I loved playing with my silly brother._

"_Come get it Dani!" he called back. We ran into the living room where Raphie was practicing with his new training sais. Mikey jumped over him and made a face at me. I attempted to follow him, but I ended up landing on Raphie, knocking us both down. _

"_Dang it, Dani! You messed me up!" Raph snapped at me as he got to his feet. "You stupid baby!" I saw the anger on his face, and I ran out of the room, crying._

_I ran to my room and started to sob into my pillow. How come Raphie yelled at me? I loved him so much, but I guess he didn't love me. I pulled the covers over my head with a whimper._

_There was a knock on my door. "Dani?" I heard Leo ask. I sprang up and totted over to the door, opening it with tears running down my face._

_Leo saw me, and said, "Come here, sissy" He pulled me into his arms and carried me carefully into my bed as I clutched his neck._

"_You know Raphie didn't mean it, right?" Leo asked and I looked up at him, saying, "Raphie hate me, Lee-lee." Leo shook his head, "No, sweetie. Never. He love you, we all do. Raph just gets angry easily, and then takes his anger out on whoever is around." _

_I just continued to hold my big brother and wept. I didn't believe him. Suddenly, I heard a voice in the door say, "Uhhh, Dani?" I hid into Leo's chest as Raph entered the room. _

"_I'm really sorry, lil sis. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it wasn't your fault. I was just mad. You're not a stupid baby." Raph rubbed my back and I looked up at him. Raph was crying. RAPH WAS CRYING. _

_I hugged my best friend and said, "I sorry, Raphie. I love you, bro." Raph smiled, "Ditto, kid." _

"_Awwww", Leo, Don, and Mike said together, making me giggle and Raph blush. "Yea, yea" Raph growled. _

_I asked, "Will we be together forever, big brothers?" All four boys turned to me. _

"_Of course, baby girl." Leo whispered, holding me tightly. Don and Mikey walked over to the three of us, and we all hugged. Leo said, "We promise that we will always be there for you, Dani."_

"_I promise, too." I said sweetly as my only family rocked me to sleep…_

I had promised my family I would ALWAYS be there for them, as they were for me. I couldn't just leave them. I loved my brothers more than ANYTHING. I fought to regain consciousness. I would NOT ditch my family when they needed me.

As I opened my eyes, though, I saw a figure standing over me with a sword. _Leo?_, I thought, but I wasn't that lucky. It was a Foot ninja elite.

I felt his sword being plunged into my stomach, heard a gasp, then couldn't fight anymore.

**Leo's POV**

As we ran out of the room, fear gripped my heart. I worried for my family. Had Don and Mikey gotten Sensei and Dani out? Were they okay?

The answer came in Don and Mikey running into me and Raph. "Bros!" the duo screamed and threw their arms around us. As Mikey gripped me and Don gripped Raph, Raph asked, "What the shell? Where are Splinter and the kid?"

Don responded as they let us go, "We were worried sick about you two, so Splinter has Dani and is getting her out of here. Now that we know you're okay, let's get out of here."

I nodded and the four of us ran in the direction of the exit. As we turned the hall, however, we heard a slicing sound and our master's voice screaming, "NOOOO!" I dashed out in front my brothers, and looked around the corner.

Master Splinter was holding Dani. Dani, who had a SWORD IN HER STOMACH.

I shrieked and ran to sensei, yelling, "No, Dani! What happened, Father?!" I knelt next to my little girl, who was bleeding out from the stomach. As I took her from my father's shocked arms, blood stained my shell.

I looked at my baby's white face and blue lips, and I burst into tears.

**Yep. This is why you waited an extra day.**


	31. Chapter 30

**What time is it? Update time! –cliches, hahaha-**

**Mikey's POV**

When Raph, Don, and I followed our eldest brother around the corner of the hallway, we were met with him clutching an obviously critical Dani. I mean, she had a SWORD in her stomach. Leo was weeping and hugging our sister, while Master Splinter was kneeling right next to them, looking like he was in shock.

Raph dashed to stand next to Leo. His eyes burned as he snarled, "WHO. DID. THIS." Master Splinter gestured to an unconscious Foot elite a few feet away. Don gave a shaky breath and said, "Leo. Does she have a pulse?" We all tensed. _Please, not again…_

But Leo nodded his head, "It's extremely faint. But it's there." He seemed dazed as he stood up, cradling Dani while tears rolled down his face. The sight broke my heart; Leo never cried, but the sight of his youngest sibling so injured was too much for him. I had to rub away my own tears.

Don walked over and said, "Gimme her, bro." Leo stiffened but Don added, "I can't save her if I can't touch her." That registered with him, so he allowed Don to pry his baby out of his arms. Raph and I stood next to him.

Raph said, "She's strong, Leo. We will help her, and she'll be okay." But even Raph didn't look so sure. Leo looked lost and scared - too things my big bro never were.

I asked anxiously, "Can we get her out of here?" Don, who was on the floor, working over D, said, "Give me a minute. I want to stop the bleeding as much as possible before we move her. Honestly, she lost too much as is…"

Master Splinter said, "She needs a hospital, my sons." Leo made a noise in the back of his throat, and I know why. We couldn't be with her in a hospital, and Leo never wanted to leave our only sister's side again.

Raph rubbed his arm, "Splinter's right, man." Leo nodded and knelt next to Dani, saying, "But how do we get her there…"

He was cut off by a female voice saying, "I shall assist you with the child."

We all turned to see Karai standing behind us.

**Raph's POV**

The second we saw Karai behind us, we sprung into action. Mikey backed away from her. Don kept his hands on Dani's wound as Sensei stood defensively over him. Leo held our little girl to his chest, his eyes filled with anger and fear. I stood in front of Leo, pulling out my sais.

"What the hell do you want, Karai?" I snapped. _If this bitch wanted to finish my family, she was gonna have to get through me. _

"I have come to offer my assistance with your injured girl." Karai said calmly. She didn't pull a weapon on us, but I still kept my position.

Leo gave a short, hard laugh, "Bullshit, Karai. Why would YOU want to help our sister?" He clutched Dani just a little tighter when he said 'sister'.

Karai shook her head, "I do not side with my father in this matter. No little girl should suffer for our cause, even if she is your sister. And you cannot take the child to the hospital without revealing your existence."

"NEVER, YOU BITCH!" Mikey screamed, surprising us all, "YOUR FATHER DID THIS TO MY SISTER!"

Don sighed, "Guys… she's right." We all snapped our heads to look at our supposed 'genius' brother. I say supposed because his ideas lately were questionable.

Don looked at us, "Look, just think. We CAN'T go with Dani. And we don't have the time to wait for Casey and April, RAPH", he looked at me pointedly as I opened and closed my mouth in frustration, "I'm sorry, but if you want our baby kunoichi to LIVE, we don't have time, or a choice."

We all stood around debating for a moment, all eyes on Dani in Leo's arms. The sweetest, cutest little ninja in the universe was completely covered in blood and bruises, scratches and cuts of all shapes and sizes. Don was still holding a cloth from his bag on the place where her stomach had been punctured.

Oh, my poor baby sister. Damn it…

"Karai", I said slowly, never taking my eyes off Dani, "If you betray us, if you hurt or kill my sister in ANY way, or turn her over to the Shredder, I promise you that you will regret it forever." She nodded firmly, "I would not, I promise you."

Leo took a deep, shaky breath, looking up at me. I nodded my head sharply, trying to comfort him. He said, "We are coming with you, and I'm carrying her until the very last minute."

Karai, shockingly, nodded sympathetically, "Of course."

Leo and Don stood up, careful to not jostle Dani, and they strode towards the exit, side by side so Don could continue to stop the bleeding. Karai followed them, with Master Splinter behind her so that, if she tried something, he could stop her.

Mikey stood next to me and whispered to me, "Can we trust her?" I smirked at my baby brother and said, "We have to, now, don't we? But I'll know the second she tries something." Mike nodded, and we ran to catch up to the others.

I just prayed that my sister would live, and that Karai wouldn't betray us. But being the Shredder's daughter made that just a tad… IMPOSSIBLE.

**Karai's POV**

I could tell I was not trusted. I did not hold this against the turtles, however. If my youngest family member had been mutilated by the father of the one trying to help me, I would react similarly.

From the second my father had hatched his plan, I had questioned it. It was not just wrong to take a little girl from her family- it was horrid and cruel. As I watched the day's events unfold, I grew continually anxious for the girl- Dani, I believe her family called her.

When she had walked into my father's throne room, fearless and scared at the same time, I had found myself actually concerned for the young child. And I admired the way the turtles so vehemently protected 'their baby' as they called her. Even if I hated them, I had to respect the fact that they looked after their own.

As we ran across the rooftops in the early morning hours, I glanced at Leonardo, who was carrying his sister as if she was his own child. The loving way he held her told me that he truly was worried for her, perhaps even terrified. I had faced Leonardo in combat; he is not easily terrified. Donatello was nursing her injuries as best as he could while running to keep up with Leonardo.

Raphael and Michelangelo were anxiously trailing behind. Raphael made it clear by his constant murderous glances that he was watching me as well as his sister. His distrust was the most evident, as was the love and protectiveness behind that distrust. He was like Leonardo, in the way that he looked on Dani as if he were his own daughter. Their rat master ran behind me, also watching to make sure his family was safe from me.

We arrived at the hospital within five minutes of leaving Foot tower and I turned to face the turtles. "I believe this is as far as you may proceed." Leonardo looked at me for a second before looking at his sister again. He whispered, "I guess you're right."

"Leonardo", I said, knowing that what I said was completely against my father's teachings, "I promise you, I would never harm your sister. She is a child, and unworthy of all she has been through. I will care for her as if she were my own."

His head snapped up, and he glared at me, "Yeah. Keep in mind, though, Karai; She's MINE. And if something happens to her, Raph isn't going to be the only one seeking you out."

He turned to his brothers, saying, "Okay, anyone want to say goodbye?" Michelangelo approached his sister patted her hair and said, "You can get through this, D. I know it. Stay strong, little sister."

Donatello was next; he rubbed her arm, "Please come back to us, okay, Dani? We'll be waiting for you."

Raphael lovingly pushed the hair out her face, "You're gonna be okay, sweetie. You gotta be. We love ya, kid."

The rat held the child's hand, "Be safe, my little girl. Return to us. Your family cannot wait to have you back."

Finally, Leonardo. He chuckled as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Dani, you have to fight this. You have to come home, my baby. We need you; I need you" he kissed her forehead, "I love you forever, my sweet kunoichi."

Honestly, these were the most heart-felt words I had ever heard. but I shook it off and reached my arms out to take the child.

I gave Leonardo a reassuring smile. He grimaced and placed his precious sister carefully in my arms. I glanced at the family once more before jumping down with their beloved sister.


	32. Chapter 31

**Update. No words can describe the fluff in the last chapter or this one. **

**Dani's POV**

The first thing I was aware of was how numb my body was. I felt totally hammered, and at first I had no idea what had happened.

Then it all came back to me. I started to freak out_. Where were the boys? The Shredder and his goons? Was my family even alive?_

I attempted to sit up, but I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I heard a voice say, "Relax, young one."

My eyes snapped open. Sitting next to me was the Shredder's daughter, Karai. I whimpered for my bros, my sensei…

"Everything is alright, little one", she said soothingly, looking anxious, "You are in the hospital. I brought you here with your brothers."

"What…" I croaked, realizing my surroundings for the first time. I WAS in a hospital room… that part was true. I was hooked up to an IV, but at least I wasn't hooked up to as many as Stockman had me hooked to. Karai was the only other person in the room, which terrified me.

Karai smiled gently, "Your human friends are on the way, I believe. That's what your brother said."

"Where are they?" I asked coldly. I didn't trust Karai, and I knew my family didn't either. It was her father who did all this! So why the shell was she here?

"Your family, regretfully, could not be with you, for obvious reasons" she smiled thinly, "Believe me, they were reluctant to allow me to bring you here, but they trusted me rather than risk your death."  
I winced at the word death.

Wow. My bros must care more than I thought. They all, especially Raph, would never trust Karai. But I really wanted to talk to them, let them know I was okay…

Suddenly, April and Casey burst into the room. They looked from Karai to me, and they both sighed with relief. I guess they were worried.

"Hi, honey", April said, walking over to hug me gently, "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, "I'm okay, April, honest. Just a little tired." Casey came over and fist-pumped me. "What's up, kiddo?" "Not much", I laughed.

Casey glanced at Karai and said, "You can leave now, we can take care of D." Karai nodded stiffly, then looked at me, saying, "I hope you recover soon." With that she walked out the door.

A beat of silence followed, and then we all heard the familiar sound of a shell cell ringing. Casey took it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hel…" He started, but then we all heard Raph saying (or rather screaming), "CASEY! HOW'S DANI? IS KARAI GONE? IS MY SISTER OKAY? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

I snatched the phone and said, "Cool it, hot-head. I'm okay. Don't kill Casey." There was a pause, then I heard a group sigh, then Leo said, "Thank God. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

I yawned and sat back, "I feel stiff, but I'm honestly just really confused. You mind filling me in on what happened after I had a sword inserted into my stomach by that darling bastard ninja?"

I could practically feel the boys wince. Don cleared his throat and said, "Allow me. After that- incident- we found you and Master Splinter. Naturally, we freaked, having no way to get you help. Then Karai waltzed in, offered her help, and we had no choice but to agree" Raph grumbled, "Hardest decision of my freaking life."

I smiled softly, imagining the torment my bros felt at choosing between their sister and their enemy. "I miss you guys. But, I know coming to see me isn't possible."

Mikey whined, "Why do you think we let Karai help? Because we became buds?"

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, read me like a picture book there, Mike. But can you even read PICTURE books?"

"Hey!" Mikey snapped as Raph, Don, and Casey all laughed.

"Okay, okay", Leo cut in, "Dani, we miss you too, kunoichi. It'll be okay, we'll see you soon enough. As long as you are alive and healthy, we can handle anything else."

I smiled, and Raph added, "Yeah, besides, April and Casey are gonna take good care of you, because if they don't- and by they, I mean Casey- I'll cheerfully slam his head through a wall. More than once." I giggled, _Oh, Raphie_.

Casey snatched the phone from me and snapped, "Okay, the girl needs her rest, so enough talking to the hot-head."

But I whined, "Let me say good-bye, Casey."

Casey stepped out of my reach, shaking his head, when Leo's voice came from the phone, "Casey Jones, you BETTER give my baby the phone back, or I'll be the one you deal with, not Raph."

I smiled smugly and held my hand out for the phone. Casey scowled as April laughed. I put the phone to my ear and said, "Love you guys."

All four said at once, "Love you, too, Dani!"

"Get plenty of rest!" Don.

"Make Casey buy you, like, a mountain of junk food!" Mikey.

"Be good to April, but drive Casey nuts!" Raph.

"See you soon, sweetie, get better." Leo.

"Bye!" I giggled and hung up. I turned to my two human family members and smiled. I may be in the hospital, but my family had won against the Shredder, we were all alive, and soon we'd be back together again. With that comforting and strengthening me, I looked at Casey and said, "Well, you heard my bro. I want chips, chocolate, soda…"

**Leo's POV**

My brothers, father, and I all sat around the farmhouse, where we were currently bunking, fidgeting anxiously. After a week, today was the day Dani was finally being released from the hospital. April and Casey were bringing my baby home to us!

"Should they have been back by now?" Raph asked, impatient to see his little sister/ best friend. I smirked at my immediate brother, who I had actually been getting along great with, and said, "She'll be here soon, Raph."

Don looked up from the laptop he was working on, "April called to let us know that they released Dani, and the kid just texted me to say that they are bringing lunch home."

Mikey brightened up after looking depressed (He, like Raph, was anxious to see his little buddy), "Is it pizza?" Don shrugged, "She didn't say."

Master Splinter, who had been meditating, laughed and suggested, "Why don't you boys wait for our friends and little girl outside?"

So Mikey, Don, Raph, and I all ran to sit on the porch, waiting desperately for our family to be complete again.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a vehicle approaching, and we saw Casey's van drive up. The four of us basically flew off the porch.

Casey got out of the van, looking solemn and sad. My heart stopped. _What was wrong? Was it Dani?_

"What's up, man?" Raph asked, suspicious and concern mixed in his voice.

Casey sighed, "Oh, Raphie. I just don't know how to tell you guys this. It's about Dani…"

Raph grabbed his buddy's collar and said, "What ABOUT her? Where is my baby sis, Casey?!"

Casey sighed and looked at each of our panic-stricken faces one by one as he said, "I'm so sorry, but…"

Just when I thought I was going to explode, a voice from the van snarled, "Casey Jones, what did I say about pranking my brothers with that bull? Guys, I'm in the back and FINE."

Casey looked up and chuckled, gesturing to the van. My bros and I ran around the back and Raph flung the door open, revealing a giggling April and a scowling Dani.

We were still a split second before we all screamed, "DANI!" and rushed to hug her.

Dani rolled her eyes and laughed as we all held her, muttering words of excitement and concern. "One at a time, bros, I can't keep up with you four all at once!" But I could tell she loved the attention.

"How are your injuries?" Don asked tensely as he tilted her chin, examining her face for any scars. Dani shrugged, "They don't hurt too bad. I've got painkillers and all that."

Raph messed up her hair, "You okay otherwise, kid?" She threw Raph a sweet smile, "Now that I'm back with my fam, yeah, I'm great."

"We really missed you, sis." Mikey beamed and squeezed Dani's arm. Dani softly rubbed Mikey's head, "I missed you guys, too, Ike."

I just held Dani to my plastron, unable to let her go for a second. I couldn't stop looking at her thankfully unscarred face, the gentle way she watched us, the happiness in her eyes. A few tears escaped my eyes.

She looked up at me, and smirked, "Leonardo Hamato, I have NEVER seen you cry in all my life, yet in the past week or so, I've seen you cry at LEAST five times, and I'm probably miscounting, since I suck at math. CHILL", She rubbed my arm and hugged my waist, "I'm okay now, big bro, honest. I just wanna see you smile."

I gave her a weak smile, shaking my head, "Oh, Dani. Do you even know how many times I almost LOST you?" She grimaced, but I placed a hand over her mouth. "Just listen. You know that as the oldest, I'm responsible for taking care of all of you. You also know I feel the MOST responsible for you, since you're the baby and the most vulnerable one, being human and all.

"Can you even COMPREHEND how worried I was, you constantly being taken from us, from ME, and nearly being killed? Can you IMAGINE how I would react if something had happened to you? I NEED you, I LOVE you, and you better NEVER put me through that ordeal again."

I took a deep breath and I noticed that Dani was crying. "I'm sorry, Leo", she mumbled, "I never realized…" She shook her head, "I mean, I knew you four loved me, but not THIS much." She looked at us in disbelief.

Raph smiled and patted her head, "Well, now you know." I kissed Dani's forehead. "You're our only sister, Dani. Our one and only kunoichi. Of course we love and need you." She nodded as we all hugged her tightly.

"Awww", Casey said in the doorway, "How cute." We all turned to Casey. Raph glanced at me, and I nodded my head with a smirk.

Raph turned to Casey, "You are SO dead, Jones." Casey screamed as Raph flew out the door and chased his second best friend around the front of the house.

We all stepped out of the van, laughing and betting on who would win. I, of course, carried Dani, who was still too weak to walk. She leaned against me, and despite the noise, fell asleep instantly, with the biggest smile on her face. My heart swelled.

As I watched my brothers chasing Casey, April standing on the porch with Sensei laughing, and my sleeping baby girl in my arms, I lifted my head high, confident that there was truly nothing stronger than our family bond and love.

**Next Chapter is the epilogue! I'm debating a sequel…let me know how you guys feel about that! **


	33. Epilogue

**Here's the conclusion! Sort of…**

**Epilogue **

**Don's POV**

I couldn't help but smile at the pouting eleven-year-old as I rewrapped her arm. I had been fussing over her ever since she had returned to us, and boy did she HATE it. I mean, I know that she was okay, but clearly, I was still worried. If I asked her how she was feeling, she'd roll her eyes and say, "The same as when you asked two seconds ago, Doctor Don." I didn't ask THAT frequently.

But right now, nothing could dampen my mood. You see, I knew something D didn't…

"Awww, come on, kid." I said sweetly, "Aren't you excited to see Leo's surprise?"

She sighed, "I AM, so stop wrapping me like a mummy so we can go!"

I chuckled, "Impatient, much? But you are done, so…" I didn't finish before Dani jumped down and ran out the door of the farmhouse, calling, "LEEEEOOOOOOOO!"

I ran after her, and saw her jumping around Raph and Leo, saying, "Canwegocanwegocanwe…" Raph placed a hand over her mouth as he and Leo chuckled at her, "Chill, lil sis. Yea, let's get in the van."

She jumped into the van, and the rest of us followed. I was driving, Mikey had shot gun, and Raph, Leo, and Dani were all in the back. Master Splinter, Casey, and April were waiting at the 'surprise'.

Dani looked around at us impatiently and asked, "So, what's this big surprise?" She turned to Leo expectantly, knowing that he is incapable of saying no to her.

Leo smirked, "Well, you know how, for the last three weeks, we've been living in the farmhouse since our lair was trashed?"

Dani winced, "I MIGHT have noticed, yea."

Raph sighed, "If we have to tell you ONE more time that it wasn't in ANY way your fault, Dani…"

Dani sighed back at him, "ANYWAY… Leo?" She snapped her head from Raph to Leo.

"We obviously need a new home." Leo explained, "It's just not safe for us to go back. So, we've been looking around…" He trailed off and covered Dani's eyes.

As I turned the corner into an alleyway, we all jumped out of the van, Leo helping a bouncing Dani.

We jumped into the sewers, and walked a few feet. I held the switch to a secret door and laughed, "Ready, Leo?"

Leo nodded, "Okay, Dani. One, two, THREE!" He shouted as I pulled the switch and Leo uncovered Dani's eyes, revealing our new home.

Dani gasped. "This is AWESOME!" She and Mikey ran to look around. Sensei, April, Casey, Raph, Leo and I all laughed as our two youngest family members explored the house. Mikey excitedly showed Dani her room, our rooms, the kitchen, the living area, the dojo, and the entertainment center.

Dani walked over to us beaming, close to tears even, and said, "This is mega cool, bros, how did you do it?"

Raph smirked, "Three weeks of ninja stealth, recovering stuff from the old lair, and MAJOR heavy lifting."

Leo smiled, "So, you like it, honey?" Dani nodded and threw her arms around first him, then all of us got a hug.

"Thanks, big bros." We all hugged her back and Mikey said, "Yeah, and Don already hooked up the movie system, so to celebrate, let's have a party!"

Dani grinned and nodded. The two of them, Raph, and Casey all ran, calling out various movies titles and genres.

April, Splinter, Leo, and I lingered a moment, and I blurted out the question in my head, "Do you guys think it's over?"

Sensei looked down and sighed, "No, my son. I fear that it has only begun. Not only must Danielle master her powers" we all gazed longingly at the little girl who was jumping on Raph, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world, "But I believe that he will return for her."

Leo stepped forward, "Well, it doesn't matter, because no matter what happens, we will do WHATEVER it takes to protect Dani. The Shredder may be strong, but our family is stronger." He smiled at me, "Now let's try to savor our current victory and have some fun. No sense watching _them_ have all the fun. "

My oldest brother winked and, as we ran over to our siblings, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of not only the challenges that lay ahead… but also of the victories yet to come.

**Hun's POV**

The Foot tower was, fortunately, only moderately damaged. It was my master I worried for.

The Shredder had been out for weeks since his defeat. I had been ruling the Purple Dragons, and Karai the Foot clan, in his place. We were currently having a… discussion regarding our next move regarding the turtles.

"We MUST destroy them all!" I snarled, slamming my hand on the desk. Karai didn't flinch, "We haven't a clue where they are. And the young girl and her family are NOT my prime concern right now."

Suddenly, a voice behind us said, "You will MAKE it your concern starting now, Karai."

WE both turned to see the Shredder in all his armored glory, looking as deadly and calm as ever. "We WILL find the girl and the turtles."

I smiled smugly at Karai, and turned to bow to my master, "Yes, Master Shredder."

"And this time", he grabbed a coffee mug from the table, "None of them will leave here ALIVE!" He crushed the mug in his hands.

The End… Or The Beginning?

**VOTE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! STAY GOLD!**


End file.
